Amor encubierto
by Lady Tomoyo BLack
Summary: El agente Federal Kurt Hummel y el detective encubierto Noah Puck Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun cuando Kurt tenga que disfrasarse de mujer.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun cuando Kurt tenga que disfrasarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos los que me siguen, este es un nuevo fic inspirado en la novela de Mia wyatt llamada ella tiene Bolas. espero que les guste.

* * *

**Prologo**

Cuando el FBI y la policía local unen esfuerzos para beneficiarse mutuamente en una sociedad para detener el crimen, el agente novato Kurt Hummel y el detective encubierto Noah Puckerman son el equipo prototipo de la nueva alianza. Que mejor para infiltrarse en una red de amas de casa narcotraficantes que ir encubiertos… ¿como una pareja casada? Lo único malo es que vestirse de mujer no esta en los planes del agente Hummel

Aun cuando Kurt no esta deseoso de ponerse en contacto con su lado femenino, rápidamente encuentra maneras de hacer retorcer a su sexy compañero. Y Puck esta definitivamente retorciéndose, pero él se escapara de su tentadora "esposa" o correrá directo a "sus" brazos.

Una cosa es segura: mientras la investigación se calienta, "la cooperación entre agencias" tomara todo un nuevo significado...

* * *

_Espero que les guste la idea!_

_XOXO!_


	2. La mision o en que lio me he metido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun Kurt disfrasarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos los que me siguen, este es un nuevo fic inspirado en la novela de Mia wyatt llamada ella tiene Bolas. espero que les guste.

* * *

**La mision**

_**¨Cuando crees que algo no puede empeorar...**_

_**Lo hace y de la peor maenra posible¨**_

* * *

No olvides acomodarlo, Porcelana.— El Capitán William ´will´ Shooster palmeó el hombro de Kurt Hummel.—Dios, amo la carne fresca de los novatos.

Kurt trató de sonreír muy maduramente, pero realmente quería mandar al diablo a todos y a todo. - ¿Por qué rayos tengo que hacerlo yo? Esto es muy humillante- se quejo el agente Hummel.

—¿De qué te quejas? Tu primer operativo y ya conseguiste ir de encubierto en una _**farsa **_con la policía local,— Finn gritó detrás de Kurt, sin siquiera tratar de cubrir su risa.

—Mueve tus caderas, Hummel. Saca tu pecho, sonríe un poco mas, ni que te estuviéramos Torturando hombre — Will instruyó.

_**Voy a matar a alguien durante este caso**_, pensó Kurt. No había manera de que él pudiera ser más humillado en su primera gran misión, después de 5 años haciendo los peores trabajos de oficina y del papeleo, cuando al fin logra obtener su gran oportunidad para lucirse y salir hacer trabajo de campo, lo obligaban hacer lo que mas odiaba en el mundo ¨**vestirse de mujer¨, **una cosa es que fuera Gay (de closet por que ni muerto deja que sus compañeros de trabajo lo sepan o nunca lo dejaran de molestar) pero gay y otra muy distinta es ser travestido.

El debería ser el hombre y el detective asignado con él debería de tomar el honor de vestirse de mujer. Si contaban con antigüedad el debería elegir que papel en esta farsa debía de interpretar. Pero por una oportunidad de salir de atrás del escritorio se sacrificaría, solo hasta poder echarle el paquete a su compañero de misión. Sonrió con fuerte determinación.

Tomando el expediente tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, salió de la oficina hacia el área pública para dirigirse al salón de conferencias donde su nueva pareja lo esperaba. Caminaba dándole a cada uno desafiantes miradas mortales, esa era su única defensa después de ir vestido con un vestido corto a media pierna y unas mortales pantimedias que estaban oprimiendo el área que lo definía como hombre, su único con suelo era que no llevaba zapatos de tacón.

A mitad de camino sus compañeros le iban gritando toda clase de comentarios sarcásticos de lo más vario pintos, para cuando llegó a la sala de conferencias, sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar. _**Dios, qué pesadilla**_. Kurt se enderezó con una profunda respiración y apartó un mechón de su castaño cabello que cubría su ojo. En parte para despejar su visión y en parte para demostrar que su orgullo estaba intacto.

Aún no conocía al detective Noah Puckerman, pero él no se iba a dejar amedrentar por la primera impresión iba a llevar su plan acabo. El detective Puckerman sería quien usara el vestido durante el operativo, y Kurt le haría creer que era la parte fundamental del caso hacerlo y que con ello obtendría todo el credito. Con su plan firmemente decidido, entró al salón de conferencias para decirle a Puckerman cómo serían las cosas.

* * *

—Aw, _**¡mierda!**_— Planes destruidos y su moral cayendo en un abismo sin fondo. ¿Eso? ¿Eso era el detective Noah Puckerman? ¿Un hombre cuyo nombre inspiraba visiones de enorme manzana de Adán, rodillas huesudas y trajes de marinero? —¡Maldición! Eres un jodido _**Semental**_.- Anchos hombros, cabello en un estilizado mohak oscuro y un apretado trasero que giró lentamente. Los ojos verdes amarillentos se centraron en Kurt con la intensidad de un láser levantando una de sus oscuras cejas con arrogancia. Mientras sus labios se movían hacia arriba en un lado.

No hay manera en la tierra que un hombre con esos hombros y el ancho de la circunferencia de los brazos de Noah Puckerman pudiera usar un vestido. Su ancho pecho se estrechaba en unas delgadas caderas y largas piernas, con cien o ciento diez kilos del físico de un jugador de fútbol americano, se tragaba el metro setenta de Kurt fácil por quince centímetros. Y ni se diga de su rostro ese hombre llamaría la atención de todos con tan solo picar un ojo.

—¿Cómo diablos vas a hacer para descubrir algo sin ser visto? — Kurt preguntó en voz alta. Rodeó al detective, sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¿Vas a ser un esposo o un chulo que se tira a todas las Cougars del barrio?- dijo el Hummel de manera despectiva, ya que de alguna forma tenia que desahogarse.

Puck cruzó sus brazos por su pecho, viéndose inmutable mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. La diversión seguía brillando en sus ojos verdes, y la piel oliva de herencia totalmente judía, se completaba con unos altos pómulos, una mandíbula cuadrada y lo que parecía ser una permanente sombra de barba. Una pálida cicatriz a un lado de su labio inferior bajaba hacia el mentón y se detenía justo en el apenas notable hoyuelo. Kurt debería de ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que era un hombre maduro no un adolescente hormonado para andarse tirando mujeres por ahí.

—¿Esto está arreglado?— Kurt sorpresivamente se rió, al darse cuenta por qué los chicos de la sección se habían burlado de él. — Esto está jodidamente arreglado. —Oh, Dios, ¡esto es asombroso!— Kurt sacudió la cabeza mostrándose apropiadamente impactado. —_**Eres **_asombroso_**. **_Quiero decir, Dios, _**mirate**_. Un gigantesco guardaespaldas es justo lo que necesito para ser una jodida esposa. Maldición, seguro como el infierno que no te va a gustar estar pegado de sol a sol a un puto trasvestido Puckerman.

La respiración salió de su cuerpo. Los pies de Kurt se separaron del suelo cuando dos fuertes puños lo levantaron del vestido y empujaban sus hombros y cabeza contra la pared. —¿Qué jodidos?— él jadeó.

La cara de Puck era de piedra, a centímetros de la nariz de Kurt. —Eres un grosero imbécil que habla demasiado. Eres negligente y estúpido y nunca jamás, nunca me vuelvas a llamar

Puckerman de nuevo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron más. —Seguro, está bien,— jadeó.

—Mi nombre es Puck, ¿está claro, novato?

—Claro.— La voz de Kurt salió en un tenso murmullo. — ¿Puedes bajarme ahora?

* * *

—¿Terminaron chicos?— La voz del jefe de Kurt gruñó desde algún lado más allá de ellos.

—Si, terminamos,— Hummel contestó.

Puck sonrió cínicamente y bajó a Kurt, y alborotó su cabello. Kurt jadeó odiaba que se metieran con su cabello, tratando de tomar aire. Ambos hombres se giraron hacia donde el jefe de la sección estaba hombro con hombro con el jefe de policía. Ninguno se veía complacido, aunque Hummel sospechaba por el brillo en los ojos de su jefe que apenas y podían contener la diversión ante lo antes visto.

—Este es un asunto serio, no tenemos tiempo para ver quien ofendio a quien.— El jefe de la policía lanzó una carpeta manila a la mesa a unos centímetros de ellos.

Kurt la alcanzó primero. El cuarto se sentía cada vez más como una mala película sobre operativos encubiertos incluso con los jefes de departamento en un lado de la mesa y un par de nada combinados investigadores del otro.

¿Por qué es necesaria la intervención de los federales?— Puck le preguntó a su jefe.

Mientras hojeaba el expediente, Kurt pretendió que no le interesaba la respuesta. No quería reconocer que era una buena pregunta y que le molestaba no haberla hecho primero. Especialmente dado que para los parámetros del caso, ellos irían encubiertos como un matrimonio. - Otra excelente pregunta "La porcelana" podría preguntar "¿Por qué no una agente mujer?"

Relaciones Interdepartmentales. La DEA está demasiado involucrada en este caso además hay una fuga de información en el departamento por lo cual no estará en el operativo. A nosotros se nos pidió ayuda para una nueva aproximación a crímenes que involucran a la DEA. — El jefe de la sección explicó .

— No más discusiones por jurisdicción, solo compartir recursos y compartir descubrimientos. Kurt bufó. —Si, ellos por lo menos trabajaran y no perdieran tanto el tiempo en buscar chivos expiatorios no tuvieran la mitad de los problemas que tienen.— Sintió la mirada de los otros, pero siguió revisando el expediente hasta que sus ojos captaron las fotografías de vigilancia de mamás en el soccer y mujeres jugando con los niños o cuidando los jardines y a la vez luciendo como portada de revista de los años 60s. - ¿Cómo rayos esperan que me se ajuste a esa comunidad _**vestido de mujer**_?- Cuestiono en medio reproche Kurt, a lo cual obtuvo una dura mirada de su compañero como diciéndole estupido.

—Verás, genio,— Kurt dijo, dirigiéndose a Puck. —Mi pregunta habría sido, ¿Por qué jodidos tienen que ser dos hombres encubiertos como un matrimonio? No tienen mujeres que se ven mejor en vestido para este trabajo. – Lo cual era una duda bastante lógica, la misión era infiltrarse sin llamar la atención pero con esta combinación dudaba que dejaran de ser el foco de atención.

—¿Rechazas tu primera misión?— su jefe de sección le preguntó.

—No señor. Estoy rechazando al robusto albañil como mi llamada pareja tomaré el caso en un momento – dijo kurt de manera sarcástica ante la resignación de hacer esta misión.- Este es un caso es una parodia.

—Este es un operativo en prueba para ver cómo trabajamos juntos los federales y el programa de inteligencias tácticas de la DEA, ellos realizar la investigación desde el centro de mando y nosotros haremos el trabajo de campo — el jefe de sección corrigió.

Puck envolvió en su musculoso brazo los hombros de Kurt. — ¿Y qué excusa daremos para justificar que mi esposa se vea un tanto masculina? Porqué aunque digamos que es por fea en algún momento la gente comenzara a preguntar que rayos le pude encontrar para casarme con ella.- Dijo en tono medio bromista medio serio.

—Jódete, refrigerador- le contesto Kurt mientras lo alejaba de el con la mano. Puck retiró su brazo, después de darle un apretón de advertencia.

—Diremos… — el jefe dijo, levantando su voz para ser escuchado — Que Hummel será una esposa que usó esteroides en su adolescencia para encabezar las competencias atléticas. Eso será viable y explica por qué está involucrado en drogas ahora. Puck guiará su cubierta

haciendo el trabajo de respaldo. Pero toda la operación depende de que Hummel se infiltre. Él será el chico del frente…digo Chica… ¡ay tu entendiste!- ante la confusión el jefe se sonrojo pero mantuvo la compostura —Los detalles están en el expediente. Léanlo cuidadosamente. Memoricen la historia de la cubierta sobre ustedes y los principales jugadores. Lo más probable es que ellos los probarán. No hay lugar para errores — el jefe del sector advirtió.

¿Una red de narcotráfico de amas de casa?— Kurt preguntó, lanzando el expediente a la mesa, sorprendido por algo tan inverosímil.

—Si. 60% de todas las transacciones de drogas y usuarios se encuentran en ciudades densamente pobladas — dijo el jefe.

¿Entonces por qué no vamos ahí?— Kurt preguntó. Los labios de Puck se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa. — ¿Dónde está el otro 40%? ¿En las granjas lecheras?- custiono porcelana de manera despectiva.

—Los suburbios — el jefe le contestó a Kurt —Este caso se trata de importantes drogas de distintas variedades y su distribución en masa, no de tratar de atrapar a unos cuantos vendedores callejeros en las grandes ciudades, sino de ir al punto clave para detener esta red. Eso es por lo que creemos que usar esteroides puede funcionar para tu cubierta. La prueba visual puede ayudar a la credibilidad. — El jefe de la sección se dirigió de nuevo a él. —Y no te ves mal en vestido; solo tienes unos cuantos detalles masculinos, por lo cual no creo que hayamos que forzar tanto tu disfraz.

Kurt sintió que era el mas infeliz y estúpido de todo el departamento. — ¿Y por que el refrigerador con patas? ¿Por qué él? — cuestiono

Él tiene un cuerpo fuerte con un impecable record en sus casos. No solo es genial en su trabajo, sino que emparejarte con uno de constitucion deslgada pareceria poco convincente. Puck es lo suficiente grande para no sentirse amenazado por una mujer con detalles masculinos— dijo el jefe.

—Me alegra ver que los chicos de azul no dejan los estereotipos — Hummel murmuró.

—¿El enano se callará alguna vez?— Puck le preguntó al jefe.

—No soy un jodido enano, Giganton. Tú solo eres jodidamente enorme.- contesto el hummel con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ya estás listo para mi?— Una chillona voz femenina preguntó desde el marco. Kurt vio a la Castaña —¿Qué jodidos serás tú? ¿Mi hija?- dijo exasperando pensando en que tan lejos podrían llevar la farsa de familia feliz.

—Ella es tu especialista en imagen y depilación.— El jefe de la sección se rió divertido viendo a Kurt y a la chica.

—¿Mí qué?— Kurt preguntó.

—Ella te aplicará cera y con la misma te arrancará todos los bellos corporales, retrasado. — Puck vio a la chica y le dio un gran guiño. —Dale un brasileño especial. El caso es critico.- dijo Puckerman de manera seria pero sin dejar el aire de broma.

¿Un qué?— Kurt repitió débilmente.

—Si, señor — ella dijo, sonriendo aunque impresionantemente ruborizada.

—Debemos irnos, Puck. Hummel tiene trabajo que hacer antes de que los mudemos mañana.— El jefe rodeó la mesa y se giró hacia la salida.

— Deberías de usar rosa. Te verás genial con ese color — Puck golpeó su hombro mientras salía del cuarto. Kurt lo vió salir mientras se masajeaba el hombro lastimado.

* * *

Antes de salir el jefe de la sección llego al lado de Kurt. — Clásico Hummel Menos de diez minutos con tu nueva pareja y lo dejaste que te tuviera contra la pared. Ahora intercambiando sugerencias. Diré que perdiste la batalla.- le dijo

—Jódete,— Kurt bufó.

La amistosa tomada de pelo estuvo muy cerca de raspar la verdad. Nunca había descubierto su orientación sexual; no era asunto de la agencia, pero estar contra la pared con Puck no parecía ser mala idea. La adrenalina aun bombeaba después del estruendoso intercambio.

—Solo recuerda quién es el detective. Si te pones a pelear él puede hacerte las cosas mas difíciles que un guardia de prision.

—Maldición, jefe, este es un operativo, no es una prisión. ¿Que puede ser peor que yo vestido de mujer?- La sonrisa de Will se perdió. — Mierda. Sal de mi vista y deja que ella te diga lo que tienes que hacer — le dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia la mujer que había comenzado a colocar tubos y lociones en la mesa de la sala de conferencias.

—Si… si…— Kurt murmuró.

La mujer se presento como Sugar dándole un apretón de manos y luego rodeó a Kurt y cerró la puerta. Ella le dio un pequeño vestido de algodón. —Ten pruébate este se te vera mejor… No digo que el que traes este mal pero es un poco vulgar para interpretar a una ama de casa de los suburbios — ella le dijo, tratando de no sonreír. — Ellos me dijeron que el resto de tu guardarropa estará en su lugar cuando llegues. Pero antes tienes que aprender cómo funciona.

Él vio el vestido verde y dorado inspirado en los sesenta con unas enormes margaritas, vio a la mujer que trataba de suprimir la diversión. —¿Me estás diciendo que usas esa cosa?— preguntó.

—Ni aunque me paguen una semana en un crucero — ella dijo dulcemente. – Lo mio no es vestirme como el tipo hogareña.- dijo señalando su muy de por si rara indumentaria. Se movió hacia sus pociones y tubos, buscando en su bolsa y sacando brochas y más contenedores de maquillajes, tubos de brillantes colores y cremas y extendiéndolas frente a él.

Kurt pensó de nuevo en Puck, esta vez llevando maquillaje y botas militares debajo de su largo vestido. La imagen que resulto fue la mujer mas fea que se pudo imaginar con una sonrisa, la idea solo hizo que la realidad golpeara a Kurt con su rol más claramente —Joder.

—No sabes como maquillarte, ¿no es así?— suave compasión en su voz. —¿Primer disfraz?- dijo de manera comprensiva.

—No tengo ni idea,— dijo él. Deslizándosele un frío en la punta de su estómago. La base de su cabeza empezó a palpitar ante el metro de químicos frente a él. Dios, él no quería hacer eso.

—Vamos, te mostraré. Pero primero desnúdate y ponte esto y entonces haremos algo con esas cejas.— Ella se giró de espaldas dándole privacidad.

_**Dios ayúdame**_ fue lo ultimo que pensó Kurt antes de dar un paso hacia el calabozo de fragancias y el infierno de la cera y el maquillaje.

* * *

_Si les gusto ya saben que hacer sino tambien saben que hacer. Espero que me apoyen en este fic tanto como en el otro que llevo._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_XOXO_


	3. Dudas, besos y preguntas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun Kurt disfrasarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** aquí les va el caiputo No.2 esta subido de tono por que realmente me equivoque en la clasificación esto es un Rating M, asi que al que no les guste las relaciones entre el mismo sexo mejor no lo lea.

* * *

**_Dudas, besos y preguntas… Cosas que no pueden faltar en una misión._**

* * *

Jodidas pantimedias y jodida faja que le estabacortando la circulación, malditas cosas. O será la ropa interior que se encajaba en su culo, y quien fuera el sádico jodido inventor del braseare, iba a tener una lenta y dolorosa muerte justo después de que Kurt tuviera oportunidad de remojar sus doloridos pies. Dios las mujeres eran masoquistas, por que quien en su sano juicio y por decisión propia usaría todas esas porquerías y lo hacia usando zapatos de tacón.

Kurt trató de no alcanzar su trasero y jalar la ofensiva tela de la faja que estaba justo en el medio de su culo. Ser una dama apestaba. Su culo estaría irritado antes de que terminara el día. Con lo que recordó: Debido a Puck y su jodida depilación brasileña especial, causó que además de un trauma para toda su vida aun tuviera que aplicarse compresas de hielo en cada oportunidad que tenía de sentarse, Dios santo le pusieron cera hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre y se lo hicieron a sangre fría. Aun recuerda la risa de sus compañeros mientras gritaba por ayuda para que la salvaje de Sugar lo dejara de depilar. Quien la viera con esa cara de ¨Yo no fui¨ y fue la que lo dejo muerto en vida luego de depilarle el cuerpo.

**_Flashback_**

-!_HIJA DE TU MADRE!- gritaba Kurt ante el jalon de la tira de cera que le habian puesto en la pierna, el penso que seria algo sencillo pues al principio se sentia bn calientito y suavecito. lastima que su ignorancia duro poco._

_- Pero es solo un dolorcito despues se te quita y no sientes nada- le consolaba Sugar._

_- LAS MUJERES ESTAN LOCAS... ?COMO PUEDEN HACERSE ESO EN UNA PIERNA? ES MAS COMO PUEDEN HACERselo en la otra pierna._

_En lo que Kurt se quejaba no se habia dado cuenta que Sugar segui su trabajo como si nada, pues ella ya se habia adaptado a los gritos de las personamas cuando eran principiantes. habia colocado una tira continuando con la pierna y la habia arrancado en medio de las quejas de Kurt._

_-AYYYYYY! !HIJA DE TU COCHINA VIDA! ME ARRANCASTE LA PIEL- decia Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos mientras a la distancia se podia escuchar la risa de todos sus malditos compañeros._

_Hubo un momento en que trato de huir no se crean pero sus muy fieles amigos Finn, Matt y Mike lo llevaron cargando de regreso a la sala de conferencia/ depilacion. Juro por lo mas sagrado que se iba a vengar._

_Hubo un momento que solo se oyo un grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo se asusto y estaban por ir a confirmar si su compañero no habia muerto entre grito y grito hasta que ven a kurt salir con las piernas separadas estilo vaquero solo que mas abierto._

_- POR TU VIDA, POR TU MADRE QUE YA NO SIENTO NADA DE LA CINTURA PARA ABAJO, DESGRACIADA QUE ESA PARTE NO IBA!- dijo kurt a grito de niña pelado ahi fue cuando sus amigos entendieron hasta donde lo depilaron._

_- Lo Siento- dijo Sugar muy afligida- Pense que tu compañero lo habia dicho en serio._

**Flashback end**

* * *

—Te dije que te verías genial de rosa — Puck le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Estaban en el vecindario que se ponían debían infiltrarse mientras los de la mudanza no le quitaban la vista a Kurt, pues estaba vestido con un elegante vestido rosa hasta las rodillas pero con su cintura natural mas una faja parecía una mujer con unas excelentes curvas esto le resaltaba mas las caderas y hacia que su pecho saliera hacia delante de manera natural. El maquillaje acentuaba sus ojos y el labial su boca, lo cual lo hacia ver como una mujer bien ejercitada y no un hombre disfrazado.

Kurt lo vio. — ¿En serio? ¿Vas a empezar ahora?- con el mal humor que tenia y su lengua afilada seria mejor que no lo provocara delante de tantas personajes si no quería salir perdiendo esta vez, en la junta gano por que lo agarro con la guardia baja pero ahora que estaba preparado si lo provocaba no habría quien lo salvara.

—Levanta el tono, _**cariño**_, te oyes grave.- le dijo Puck mientras rodeaba sus hombros en un medio abrazo.- una cosa es que ya seas fea y otra es que hables feo.

Así era como iban a jugar —Está bien, entonces comencemos — Kurt bufó. Él vio alrededor para ver quién vería su pequeña hazaña y cómo iba a proyectar su voz. Puck entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con sospecha.

Moviendo su barato bolso imitación Gucci, golpeó en el pecho a Puck, Kurt gritó con voz femenina. — ¿Cómo te _**atreves**_? Eres un maldito… Ni siquiera nos hemos mudado y ya está llamándote tu novia _**¡a mí celular! **_Eres despreciable, Pucksie. ¿Cómo esperas que tengamos un nuevo comienzo si no puedes dejar tu vieja vida atrás? ¿Esta es la forma en la que pretendes que iniciemos una familia? Yo en casa con los niños y tu en la calle con tu amante - Kurt golpeó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la lata de orégano que llevaba se le cayó y llegó a la banqueta.

— ¿Pucksie?— Puck gruñó por lo bajo. Ahora que diablos le pasa a este.

—Dices que soy especial. Dices que soy la única para ti. Pero piensas que soy ¡Feaaaaaaaaaa!— Kurt dejó caer los brazos fláccidamente y comenzó a gemir dramáticamente mientras sacaba dos lagrimas de donde no tenia.

—Oh, mierda — Puck dijo, abriendo sus ojos como platos ahora va a llorar, me lleva! —

¡Shh! Hey, deja eso. Cariño sabes que te quiero.- Pero matar infeliz en cuanto estemos solos no te salva nadie pensó Puck con su veta asesina.

—Dices que te gusta mi cuerpo pero… pero… pero… pero mientes. — Kurt volvió a golpear el pecho de Puck, la cabeza, los brazos cualquier lugar que alcanzara con el ridículo bolso mientras trataba de mantener el llanto, por que con las ganas locas que tenia por reírse estaba apunto de salirse del papel. Desde el rabillo de los ojos, él notó al mover la bolsa a dos mujeres cuchicheando desde la barda cercana.

Puck lo veía salvajemente, alternando entre tratar de evadir los golpes, calmarlo y no matarlo.

Kurt seguía hablando fuerte. — ¿Por qué ya no me quieres? ¿No te he dado todo? ¿No he hecho todo lo que quieres? Incluso cuando me pediste esas sucias… sucias cosas… ¿no las hicimos?- dijo tratando de ponerlo aun mas en ridículo.

— ¡Shh! Si, bebé. Has hecho todo eso. — Puck sostuvo sus manos calmándolo. Los caídos hombros del hombre más grande y su expresión de pánico solo avivaron la drama queen que habitaba muy escondida en Kurt.

—Y esa vez que me rogaste que me pusiera pañal y máscara de payaso, dijiste que nadie nunca había hecho eso por ti antes. — Kurt lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que hasta él se creyó que era verdad, mientras los trabajadores y las vecinas miraban a Puck atónitos. Y este se le dilataban las pupilas y sé que daba frio mientras que Kurt se giró ahogando la risa con lágrimas en los ojos. Gimió agudamente. —¡Pucksie! ¡Ellos se quedaron con mi _**orégano**_! Pucksie! ¡Tenemos que regresar! No puedo hacer lasaña sin el orégano.

—Está bien, bebé, yo lo traeré. Lo juro. — Puck se giró y vio al cargador que había levantado la lata con el orégano. —Mi esposa quiere su orégano. ¡Ahora!— gritó en parte para desviarla atención de lo ultimo que dijo Kurt y en parte para sacarse la frustración de ser humillado públicamente. El desventurado hombre lanzó la lata al aire. Puck la atrapó y se la mostró a Kurt.

—Ahora, Elizabeth _(segundo nombre de Kurt el cual usarían en la misión)_ bebé, dime que no te irás por una pequeña llamada. Dos podían jugar el juego de quien humilla a quien y por su madre que Noah Puck Puckerman no se iba a quedar con esta. Kurt parpadeó ante el cambio drástico de Puck, en un momento pensó que le gritaría y lo mandaría al diablo pero lo sorprendió, tomando la lata y levantándola. Sollozó. —Oh mira, mi máscara se corrió.- tratando de desviar un poco la atención de Noah.

—Está bien. Te vez genial. Creo que te ves sexy cuando te pones celosa. — Puck dijo, con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios mientras que con sus dedos le quitaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

— ¿Crees que soy Fea?— Kurt rogó en medio de la pregunta para hacerlo parecer mas lastimero.

—No, bebé. Eres sexy como el infierno.- le respondió Noah mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

—¿En serio? – pregunto Kurt adentrando se mas de lo debido en el personaje.

—Oh, si, bebé.— Puck suavemente acunó las caderas de Kurt y lo acercó mas hacia él. Lo suficientemente cerca para que Kurt pudiera ver la manera en que Puck veía alrededor en lugar de a él. —No me gustan esas chicas flacas y flácidas. Me gustan las que están bien formadas como tú.- le dijo Puck mientras pasaba las palmas de sus manos por el trasero de Kurt y lo apretaba ligeramente.

_**Interesante**_. ¿Cuánto podría empujar a Puck? ¿Qué haría este si lo empujaba un poquito mas? Pensó Kurt —¡Oh, Pucksie!— Kurt suspiró. Entonces con una traviesa sonrisa por la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele, Kurt lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y parándose de puntillas para quedar justo al nivel de la boca de Noah. —Bésame.

Las alas de la nariz de Puck se movieron y le dio una fría e insegura mirada a Kurt. Mientras que este tensó su sonrisa y abanicó sus pestañas en desafío, pensando que al final Noah se acobardaría y no lo haría pero sorpresa él supo el momento en que Puck se entregó por la fuerte determinación en su cristalina mirada y la media sonrisa en sus labios cuando aceptó.

Se inclinó y tomó los labios de Kurt en un fuerte asalto. Firme y lleno, ellos chocaban uno contra el otro. Las puntas del bigote del final del día rozaban los labios de Kurt. Un mechón de cabello de la peluca se salió, el brillo labial de Kurt era una distracción pero no creó ninguna resistencia, todo lo contrario avivo mas el beso dándole un toque intimo. Los pulmones de Kurt se expandían todo lo que la faja le permitía, el aire estaba saturado de menta y roble. Solo lo suficiente para que deseara respirar más profundamente. Su estómago se hundió o se elevó, o ambos, y un profundo hormigueo engullía insospechados nervios en su pelvis.

Silbidos y gritos de los de la mudanza le llegaron a través del rugido de la sangre en sus orejas. Cuando la lengua de Puck entró en su boca, Kurt sintió sus rodillas débiles. Culpó a sus tacones. Oh santo infierno, su pene estaba en ¡llamas! Que patético se sentía, con tan solo un beso y ya estaba excitado.

Sin tomar en cuenta el dolor, los dedos de Puck apretaban las caderas de Kurt, jalándolo hacia delante para poder continuar con el beso. En su defensa, Kurt empujó el pecho de Puck para poder detenerlo.

—Detente— Kurt jadeó para que solo él lo oyera. Su ingle ardía, tomó el frente de la camisa de Puck para estabilizarse. El dolor seguía una prueba no demasiado sutil de que esa restrictiva _**basura **_no se tomaba la estimulación muy bien y mucho menos con su trasero irritado.

—Tú desafiaste — Puck le recordó.

—Mis reglas — Kurt terminó, aun con dolor. _**Maldito hombre. Él podía jodidamente besar pero no tenía que excitarlo a tal punto.**_

—Te ves pálido — Puck dijo, sosteniéndolo e inclinando la cabeza para ver a Kurt.

Los espectadores solo verían un abrazo de amantes. Kurt levantó la cabeza. Él vería al infierno enfriarse antes de dejar que el tipo viera lo mucho que lo había afectado y lo que quería que el beso continuara. Mierda, ¡eso duele! Sentía un dolor tan opresivo que creía que si se movía vomitaría.

—¿Estás bien?— Puck preguntó. Revisando el vecindario. — Deberíamos entrar.

Kurt no deseaba moverse justo en ese segundo. Quizás en un momento o dos cuando las cosas estuvieran completamente muertas en la región de su ingle. —¿Por qué? Parecemos una pareja feliz que se reconcilia después de una pelea.

—Parece que vas a vomitar.- le contesto Noah en un tono áspero.

—¿Quieres decir que logras esa reacción todo el tiempo? Pensé que solo era a mí… Estoy

impactado.— Kurt dijo.

—Mariquita.- le dijo Noah en tono amargado.

—Neardental- Se atrevió a ver a Puck. Claramente, el gigante leñador nunca había sido repudiado después de un beso y mucho menos de tal manera o no habría tanta confusión en su hermosa cara. Admitiéndolo, Kurt sentía un poco de pena pero tenían que entender era nuevo usando pantimedias y no disfrutaba la experiencia. Bien, él difícilmente podría explicarle a Puck que ese improvisado beso había causado que él tuviera una erección. Puck nunca dejaría de molestar con esa información. Así que era preferible aplastar el ego de su compañero antes de humillarse a si mismo.

El dolor disminuyó y Kurt soltó la camisa de Puck, se acomodó su bolsa al hombro y suavemente caminó con el mentón en alto. Necesitaba privacidad para arreglarse. Bien, para dejar salir algo… De las pantimedias.

—Por cierto — Kurt dijo mientras Puck lo seguía al interior de la casa. —La recámara principal es mía. Tú ocuparás el cuarto de huéspedes. Dijo recuperando su tono frio y arrogante de siempre.

Él vio hacia atrás. Puck frunció el ceño preparándose para objetar. Kurt levantó su dedo deteniéndolo. —Ese tiene un tocador en el cuarto de baño. Cuando tengas maquillaje y grupos de pelucas, podremos cambia lugares. Hasta entonces, puedes estirar tu más de uno noventa en una de las camas gemelas cruzando el pasillo.- le dijo con su mirada glacial mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía directo a su habitación.

Puck se quedo en la sala frustrado en gran media por el beso no correspondido (Por Dios santo él era el Puck nadie se resistía a uno de sus besos sin pedir mas y Kurt no solo lo rechazo inclusive hasta asco le dio, será que el cara de niña si es hetero por que solo eso podría explicar que lo rechazaran) y por otro lado por no poder desquitarse con Kurt por la escena anterior pero ya mañana seria otro día y como bien dice el dicho la venganza es dulce. Con ese último pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación en la que dormiría para acomodar sus cosas.

Después de cerrar la puerta y acomodar sus cosas, ellos habían comido sándwiches de mortadela y papas fritas en lados opuestos del sofá. Sin verse y sin hablarse. Los escasos, aunque caros muebles ya habían sido colocados en sus lugares. La cocina ya estaba acomodada y los armarios llenos de ropa y blancos. Luego de la cena cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt estaba despierto desde temprano, en realidad durmió en deme vela ya que un solo pensamiento habitaba su cabeza. No creía que fuera difícil para Puck hacer su papel con todo lo que ameritaba, pero para Kurt que quería saber lo que Puck pensaba del beso, eso era una tortura. ¿Puede un hombre hetero besar a un hombre de tal forma que lo necesite más que el aire? ¿Puede Puck _**actuar **_tan bien? El Jefe dijo que él tenía un expediente sin mancha trabajando de encubierto. Eso no indicaba que Noah bateara en el mismo equipo de Kurt, solo que hacia lo que fuera necesario en su trabajo. _**Pero ese beso.**_ Eso aun hacía que se quedara sin aliento y que sintiera mariposas en su estómago. Aun hacía que su pene se llenara.

De la manera que estaba lleno ahora. Kurt llevó su mano entre las sábanas, frotándose firmemente. Empezó a jadear y aumentó el ritmo, la cabeza de su pene se humedeció, cuando Puck tocó a la puerta.

—¿Qué?— gritó molesto por la interrupción.

—Levántate.- le grito el otro en respuesta.

—Estoy levantado.— _**La declaración del año.**_

—Vístete.

—Estoy ocupado — Kurt bufó, circulando su pulgar sobre la humedad en la ranura antes de deslizarla arriba y abajo de su pene. Veía las sombras de los pies por la ranura debajo de la puerta. Finalmente, se alejaron. Kurt dejó de acariciarse. Suspiró y maldijo por lo patético que sentía, entonces salió de la cama. Buscando unos jeans, entonces giró los ojos al ver que no había ninguno, ni siquiera uno corto. Que las mujeres no usaban pantalones —Operativos encubiertos aparte de ser machistas apestan.

Ninguna evidencia que probara que él no era quien decía que era. Ni siquiera un jodido pantalón de algodón. Suspiró de nuevo y tomó una horrible bata de margaritas. - lo mataré si se ríe — Kurt murmuró. Él se amarró el cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Se dirigió a la cocina con su pene cubierto por las margaritas señalando el camino.

Puck estaba en el arco entre la cocina y la sala con una taza de café que se llevaba a los labios. Sus cejas se arquearon y le dio una fría y deliberada mirada a Kurt, recorriéndolo, deteniéndose en su pene. Aun bebiendo, se acercó a la pared. Puck tomó un paraguas y lo

Abrió hacia Chris. —Dispara cuando estés listo.- dijo Puck con toda la malsana intención.

—Jódete.- le respondió Kurt con su mirada de hielo.

—No… estoy muy seguro que ese es tu departamento en este momento —Puck bromeó. Cerró y bajó el paraguas, dándole a Kurt una total excusa para que viera su ancho, musculoso y desnudo pecho, esperando ver su reacción.

—No lo _**sería **_si no me hubieras interrumpido al amanecer.- ¿Qué infiernos es tan importante para que tengas que levantarme al amanecer?- haciendo se el indiferente hacia la desnudez de Puck.

Puck tomó otro trago de café lentamente tratando de digerir la indiferencia de Kurt lo cual confirmaba que su compañero con todo y su cara de chica era un heterosexual consumado. —Oh, será que esto es una misión no unas vacaciones de descanso — Se giró hacia la cocina, hablando mientras caminaba. — ¿Cómo te gusta tu café?- cuestiono Noah.

—Crema sin azúcar — Kurt dijo, siguiéndolo. El rico aroma del café permanecía en el aire. Kurt se encontró a si mismo viendo los dedos de Puck girando mientras abría la crema, sus tendones se flexionaban sobre el dorso de su mano cuando levantó el bote y cuidadosamente sirvió.

—¿Qué es eso?— Kurt preguntó, sus ojos viendo una bolsa naranja brillante que no había visto la noche anterior.

—Regalos en broma de tu personal.- Respondió Noah con una sonrisa mientras detallaba lo que había adentro- Esposas de peluche, lubricante, condones, vibradores…

—Imbéciles- dijo Kurt rojo de ira.

—¿Quiénes?— Puck preguntó calmadamente.

Kurt decidió ignorar la provocación. Puck se giró y le ofreció la bebida con crema a Kurt, incluso cuando le daba un trago a su propia bebida. Kurt la tomó. Se pasó la mano distraídamente por su cabello, sin importarle si su castaño cabello estaba de punta. —Dios, esto huele bien — Kurt murmuró. Saboreándolo también le daba una maldita excusa para bajar la mirada de Puck hacia sus labios lamiéndolos lentamente para que este no perdiera ningún detalle.

—Mm junm— Puck reconoció sin dejar de mirar esos labios ni de pensar en que pudiera hacer con ellos.

—Eres un gran charlador, ¿no es así?- le distrajo Kurt satisfecho de tener al neandertal comiendo de su mano.

—Mm-hm.- dijo Noah tratando de evadir la cara de Kurt y que así no percibiera su consternación.

—Eso creo. Escucha, no estoy seguro acerca de ti, pero no creo que las amas de casa estén listas para hacer visitas tan temprano en la mañana. ¿Crees que podrías dejarme dormir un poco más la siguiente vez?— Kurt preguntó.

¿Te estás pegando a la historia?— Puck levantó el mentón en dirección a la ingle de Chris. —Tengo que admirar tu compromiso a la causa.

—Ha sido un buen niño, encadenado por horas. Así que pensé en dejarlo salir a pasear y palmear su cabeza. ¿Qué jodidos te importa?- Le grito Kurt.

Chispas de diversión aparecieron en los ojos de Puck. Se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo su café.

—Jodida taza sin fondo es la que sostienes. Tragas, tragas, tragas. Creo que te escondes en esa mierda. Difícil confiar en un hombre que no habla y se esconde detrás de una taza. Suéltalo ya.

—¿Tu interruptor siempre está encendido en _**enojado**_?— Puck preguntó ya hastiado de el mal humor constante de su compañero.

Kurt tensó las mandíbulas. Puck rellenó su taza. Levantó la jarra hacia Kurt ofreciéndole

Más. _**Café negro y fuerte. Lo imaginaba**_. —No, gracias.

Puck tomó una botella que Kurt no había notado y vertió una buena cantidad de jarabe de chocolate en la taza, agitándolo con la cuchara y volviendo a beber.

Kurt se río, derramando algo. – el grandulón caliente, fuerte y mortal ¿Con un diente dulce? Esto era como ver a un perro maullando. Puck lo estudiaba sobre el borde de la taza, inmóvil pero inclinó la taza. Uno de sus gruesos brazos cruzando su pecho servía de apoyo para el codo del otro. Incluso en relativo reposo, la musculatura de Puck parecía flexionarse y tensarse bajo su firme piel. La desnudez salpicada por diminutos rizos negros espolvoreados entre sus abdominales que bajaban en un delgado rastro hasta el borde de sus jeans. Sólidamente construido sin un gramo de grasa, unos anchos hombros, gruesas muñecas que harían que un vikingo estuviera orgulloso, Puck podría matar a un hombre en un letal y fluido movimiento.

Aunque él nunca se había sentido pequeño comparado con otros hombres, no tendría posibilidad en un combate contra Puck, nada mas de pensar en sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo las hormonas y el deseo le daban a pensar en otro tipo de batalla.

Puck apoyó su culo contra la línea de gabinetes y cruzó los tobillos casualmente. —Tienes que prepararte,— dijo, finalmente quebrando el silencio.

—¿Acerca?- Pregunto Kurt siendo sacado de su fantasía de él y Puck en un Ring de 4 perillas.

—Tienes la máscara corrida.— La divertida chispa regresó a los ojos de Puck.

—Ah.- el disfraz por un momento casi logra olvidarse de eso.

—Te ves como una mierda.- reafirmo Puck señalando su rostro.

—Tuve una noche difícil —dijo Kurt sin ganas de profundizar la conversación no fuera ser que terminara como siempre en discusión.

—Parece que algunas mujeres saltaron sobre ti, te jodieron toda la noche y dejaron todo su maquillaje sobre tu cara.- Dijo Noah tratando de picarlo con su sexualidad.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kurt. —Mis compañeras de cama generalmente no usan maquillaje. No es una cualidad que encuentre atractiva o a lo que preste atención llegado el momento.

Puck se encogió de nuevo, así que era hetero pensó en el momento. —Yo si. Creo que se ve lindo.- tratando de desviar el tema a otro punto.

Kurt se tensó. ¿Él quiere decir que las mujeres embarradas de maquillaje se ven lindas, o que élembarrado de maquillaje se ve lindo? Mentalmente repitió las palabras buscando el significado de lo que Puck dijo pero no encontró nada.

—Bueno, hablemos de la pelea de ayer,— Puck dijo agarrando a Kurt fuera de base.

—Me pareció buena idea en ese momento. Y dejar que todos conocieran sobre el orégano. Solo espero que la pelea no asustara a los vecinos.- dijo tratando de dar a extender que fue con esa intención y no con otra los motivos que causaron tal debacle el día anterior.

—No lo hizo.- dijo Puck secamente.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? La mayoría de la gente evita las peleas domésticas y nosotros la subimos al tejado — Kurt dijo.

—Las dos mujeres hablando no me lo parecieron. Simpatizaron contigo incluso después del beso.- Noah lo saco a relucir con la segunda intención de que Kurt se justificara ante lo ocurrido.

Hummel sintió sus mejillas calientes. Él no pensó que pudiera sostener la tensión más tiempo, así que se ocupó en encontrar los tazones que ellos habían desempacado ayer. Abriendo la caja de cereal trataba de convencerse que quería desayunar más de lo que

Quería ver a Puck o tratar el tema del beso.

Puck bajó su taza y se alejó. —Las típicas amas de casa _**no **_esperan visitas tan temprano, pero tú requieres más mantenimiento que la típica ama de casa. Estás usando maquillaje viejo, pero aun así te ves como un chico, delicado pero chico al fin. En cualquier momento ellas tocarán la puerta — dijo, eludiendo su anterior conversación.

Kurt sonrió en privado. Fue forzado a usar vestido, maquillaje y a enclaustrar sus partes. El saber que Puck pensaba que a pesar de eso se veía como un chico y más aun delicado le complacía. Así que con su ego arriba se dirigió a la habitación hasta que oyó la voz de Noah más alta de lo normal.

¡Hummel! — Puck gritó desde algún lugar del pasillo.

—¿Si?- se giro para verlo.

—Linda bata.- dijo con su tono pícaro el cual irritaba a Kurt sobre manera.

Kurt vio hacia las enormes flores pintadas sobre verde vomito. En algún punto su pene se deslizó a través del frente de sus boxers y asomaba la cabeza en el pliegue del centro de una de las doradas margaritas. Antes de que cualquier otro comentario surgiera Kurt cerro bien su bata y salió disparado a la recamara cerrando la puerta y quedando su espalda pegada a esta.

Su anterior rubor se drenó. ¿Habría visto Puck eso? Kurt cerró los ojos y gruñó. Algo le decía que dejara de preguntarse. — ¡Maldición! Eso parecía jodidamente desesperado.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! y aclarando para los que no sepan un deilado brasileño especial es aquel que ocupa toda la ingle y el area anal, osea que cuando a Kurt lo depilaron vio a dios comiendo arroz como dicen en mi pais, osea que le dolio en la madre._

_Para que vean los hombres que las muejres hacemos lo mismo que ustedes solo que con tacon y nos llaman el sexo debil._

_Ya dejando mi veta feminista de lado avance: para el proximo capitulo habra besos de Noah a kurt pero este ultimo los seguira rechazando lo que traera bastante tension entre ambos y tambien se daran a conocer las amas de casas que estaran en la red de narco._

_asi que si quieren saber quienes son, nos leemos a la misma hora y por el mismo canal..._

_jajajaja!_

_XOXO!_


	4. Sera o No sera Esa es la cuestion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun cuando Kurt tenga que disfrasarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos los que me siguen, este es un nuevo fic inspirado en la novela de Mia wyatt llamada ella tiene Bolas. espero que les guste.

* * *

**Sera o no sera... Esa es la cuestion**

_¨No te formas una opinion de alguien sin conocerlo sino perderas la oportunidad de conocer alguien maravilloso¨_

* * *

Puck tenía razón (Aunque antes muerto que decirlo en voz alta) apenas había terminado de ponerse el brillo labial y acomodarse la falda cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta.- Kurt no pensó que iba a tardar tanto pero lamentablemente la preparación de su zona intima le costaba más trabajo a él solo. _(Antes tuvo la ayuda de Sugar)._

En el momento en que se dirigía a la sala de estar para recibir a las visitas, se detuvo para examinar lo que llevaba puesto Puck y llego a la rápida conclusión de que se veía ridículo con traje y corbata. — Quítate el saco — le dijo Kurt en tono mandón.

- ¡No! Los chicos de oficina usan trajes, Tonto — Puck argumentó mientras su cara Tomaba su expresión testaruda.

- ¡imbécil! Lo digo porque te ves estúpido y falso. La primera impresión cuenta en esta misión más que en cualquiera así que quítate eso antes de que abra la puerta — Kurt ordenó en un murmullo mientras hacía nota mental de preguntar a qué idiota de la oficina se le ocurrió que Puck tenia aspecto de hombre de oficina. Por Dios santo que lo más cerca que el neandertal a estado de un suburbio es como limpiador de piscinas o de chulo en casa de una cougar.

Puck se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el brazo que sostenía su maletín – que conste que me lo quito porque me estaba incomodando no porque tú me mandas- Kurt solo rodo los ojos y tomó el saco, desarrugó su espalda y hombros antes de doblar las solapas. — Los chicos de oficina cuidan sus mierdas y saben cómo colgar los sacos de sus trajes. Pensé que eras bueno en estas cosas.- Respondio Hummel en tono venenoso.

Puck corto por lo sano y abrió la puerta antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo más. La orgullosa mirada no desapareció cuando ellos se enfrentaron a las dos damas del día anterior y otra más frente a ellos.

* * *

—¡Hola! Bienvenidos al vecindario. Soy Quin — La alta rubia le sonrió ampliamente a Kurt.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Espero que les agrade el vecindario! Por cierto soy Brittany. Vimos que se mudaron muy rápido ayer y vinimos amigablemente a traerles cosas que tal vez no tengan en casa. ¿Es un buen momento? Porque trajimos un pastel y orégano — dijo rápidamente sin casi tomar aire para respirar.— Parecía que ibas a necesitar mucho de eso, por si acaso yo cultivo el mío así que tengo de sobras para cuando necesites — Su cabello era rubio pero en rizos que brillaba a la luz del sol con sombras de un color no natural en humanos.

—Voy a trabajar — Puck murmuró de manera rápida para zafarse de esas locas.

—Está bien.- dijo Kurt de manera llana sin dedicarle mucho tiempo a Puck.

- De cualquier manera esto es conversación de chicas y tenemos que poner a Karla al corriente con los rumores del vecindario. — Quinn tenía una tensa sonrisa y una fría mirada que decía a Puck que no era bienvenido. La sonrisa de las otras también era inexpresiva.

Kurt se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse, al fin entendía eso de la solidaridad femenina. —Supongo que será mejor que te vayas, Pucksie. – Noah solo inclinó la cabeza, suspiro y se dirigía hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás no vaya hacer que las ganas de ahorcar al enano estúpido arruinaran la misión.

—¿No le darás un beso de despedida a tu esposa?— Quinn preguntó un tanto sorprendida por la frialdad de Puck.

Misericordiosamente para el pene de Kurt, Noah solo se inclinó y le dio un apresurado beso en la mejilla. Kurt se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. —Disculpen el lío de la mudanza y a mi esposo, es una persona fría y que no habla mucho.

- ¿Excepto con su novia?— Carla apretó suavemente el brazo de Kurt, sus ojos aguados con el entendimiento. —Oímos todo, cariño, lo siento tanto.- dijo mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

—Tienes que perdonar a Brittany a ella nada la detiene a la hora decir lo que piensa— Quinn dijo, cariñosamente.

Kurt le ofreció la mano a la tercera mujer que aún no decía nada. — Gracias, todas son bienvenidas. Soy Karla.- Dijo con su radiante ¨ensayada¨ sonrisa.

Marley — dijo, sonriendo ampliamente pero de manera tímida.

Kurt se movió hacia la cocina y llenó otra jarra de café. Así se daría fuerzas para afrontar lo que viniera, estaba alerta y en sospecha por que la misión de infiltrarse no sería demasiado fácil. ¿Las vendedoras de drogas llegaban a él? ¿Cuál era el truco? El expediente decía que Kurt haría referencia a otro agente, pero eso era demasiado simple. ¿Qué es lo que ellas le dirían? No sabía que esperar de esas mujeres se veían como amas de casas normales, un poco glamorosas pero al fin de cuentas normales además Puck no dijo nada acerca de desaparecer todo el día en una oficina de ficción mientras él se infiltraba solo en el círculo. Sí admitámoslo él quería la gloria y ser reconocido como un gran agente, pero con ese hombre al frente, sentía que estaba trabajando solo. No era fácil lidiar con los vestidos, presión y ahora ¿las mujeres del vecindario?... Jodidamente fantástico, si terminaba la misión cuerdo iba a ser todo un logro. Ahora tenía que pensar de qué hablaban las mujeres mientras solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo el bueno para nada de Puckerman regresara a casa.

¿Y qué Se supone iba a hacer Kurt, luego de que las vecinas se fueran? ¿Quehaceres domésticos? ¡Que se joda eso! ¿Lavandería? Rayos no. Y tampoco iba a tender la cama de Puck. Menos (no vaya a ser que haga una tontería en esa cama y Noah se de cuenta). De cualquier manera ¿De qué jodidos hablan las mujeres casadas y con hijos? ¿Por qué no les había prestado más atención a sus amigas casadas? Kurt tomó la jarra de café y varias tazas y las acompaño con una bandeja de dulces en pasta. En cada viaje de la sala a la cocina era saludado con silencio y con grandes sonrisas de comercial. Ellas se veían como anuncio de pasta de dientes en el horario diurno de la programación.

Quinn tomó los platos tenedores y un cuchillo para ayudarla a terminar con la preparación de la mesa. Él trató duro de mantener el dedo chiquito levantado igual que Marley _(Muy fiesta del te según él)_ y comer la esquina del pastel igual que Brittany antes de sentarse.

La charla giró en torno a bebés, quienes habían tenido, quienes iban a tener y quienes no podían tener. Luego cambio de forma drástica a quiénes engañaban a sus esposas: una no sutil manera de llevar la conversación hacia la pelea entre Puck y Karla.

¿Estás bien? ¿Nunca te ha golpeado?— Brittany preguntó como si Puck fuera un salvaje violento.

Luchó contra la urgencia de defender a Noah. ¿Eso haria una diferencia? ¿Podría eso asegurarle más simpatía o terminaría con la comunicación saliendose de las drogas por parecer débil? Esto lo tenia bastante confundido para dar una respuesta rápida.

—Te golpeó — Marley dijo preocupadamente interpretando el silencio de Kurt.

—Puck se emociona un poco algunas veces pero no me golpea exactamente. Es solo que cuando discutimos se caldean los ánimos y nos decimos las cosas que más nos duelen- dijo Kurt tratando de salvar un poco la dignidad de Puck sin comprometer su papel de matrimonio en crisis.

—¡Está bien! cariño, no tienes que decirnos prácticamente somos unas extrañas, pero puedes confiar en nosotras. Te prometemos que si él pone una mano en ti, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso — Quinn dijo fríamente.

Kurt tenía la clara sensación de que estaba siendo catalogado como mujer maltratada que cayaba su abuso, rayos eso no podía suceder. —Oh, no te preocupes por mí.- Dijo con su mejor cara de villano y sonrisa fría.- Puck es un gatito la mayor parte del tiempo al cual manipulo y lo hago todo lo que quiero.- dijo finalmente alzando una ceja.

Un especulativo brillo se formó en la mirada de Qinn mientras que Brittany y Marley seguían en silencio.

—Lo siento. Les debo una disculpa si las hice pensar mal de Puck— Kurt se dejó guiar por sus instintos y siguió hablando. —A Pucksie le gustan las cosas rudas, pero él odia que me trastorne, lo que es muy conveniente cuando quiero algo.- Esperaba haberles dado a las mujeres una traviesa sonrisa.—Como una nueva casa con jardín en un nuevo vecindario. — Continúo con una sonrisa. Kurt suspiró dramáticamente. —Él me engañó una vez y eso me dio la perfecta ventaja de salir del muy sencillo apartamento en una muy común zona residencial del cual estaba harta desde hace mucho tiempo.- El pobre iluso pensó que no le hablaba por que estaba muy dolida por su engaño y en realidad no le hablaba por que solo tenía tiempo de hablar con el encargado de bienes y raíces.

Brittany dio un grito de alegría. Marley sonrió y Kurt vio a Quinn asintiendo impresionada, aceptando su conclusión.

Karla, mi esposo y yo tenemos nuestra fiesta anual de primavera mañana en la noche. ¿Les gustaría a ti y a Puck unirse a nosotros?— Quinn preguntó.

La invitación fue hecha con cautela aunque su respuesta parecía ser más problema de lo que Quinn revelaba. Él no tenía idea de qué, solo sabía que en ese momento la creación de amistades era crítico para que ellos _**entraran en el juego**_. Kurt se inclinó y le dio una gran y genuina sonrisas. —Nos encantaría. ¿Debemos llevar algo?— _**Dios, por favor no a menos que**_ _**quieras que media comunidad muera envenenada.**_

—Solo ustedes — Quinn se puso de pie. Las otras la siguieron. Entonces Kurt también se puso de pie. —Chicas, estoy segura de que Karla tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy y todas sabemos lo afanoso que es una mudanza. Es un placer conocerles. Nos vemos mañana en la noche.

—Gracias por la bienvenida — Kurt contestó.

—No te preocupes por nada, la pasaras muy bien y te presentaremos a los otros en la fiesta— Marley le dijo en tono pausado.

_**Otros. Excelente**_. Puck podría comerse todas las palabras que dijo de él sobre sus habilidades como encubierto porque esta invitación se sentía como su pase de entrada a la red de narcos. —No puedo esperar.

—Quédate con el plato hasta que el pastel se acabe — Brittany dijo mientras salía. Kurt se rió —Si, no es como que no supiéramos dónde vives.- La piel de sus brazos se erizó en piel de gallina. Las tres mujeres se fueron riéndose.

* * *

¿Dónde jodidos está Noah?— Kurt recorría el vestíbulo horas después. El reloj del microondas marcaba las diez y media de la noche. Kurt había bajado todas las cortinas, y se había cambiado su atuendo después de ir a la tienda de abarrotes y encontrar la manera de acercarse a la comunidad. Él también se había quitado todo el maquillaje de su cara y decidió darse una necesaria ducha para desintoxicar su cuerpo del olor a mujer y todos sus potingues.

Había revisado el cuarto de Puck tratando de obtener una pista de donde se habría metido (Era pura curiosidad por saber más de Noah que de donde estaba), teniendo cuidado de dejar las cosas como las había encontrado, vio como Puck usaba un rastrillo de triple hoja en lugar de una rasuradora eléctrica y usaba bóxers. Su almohada olía al champú de coco que usaba y prefería el desodorante _**con escencia deportiva**_. Sabía exactamente que usaba unos muy usados pantalones de algodón grises que se sentían como la piel de Puck, porque Kurt los estaba usando. No quería correr el riesgo de que accidentalmente lo viera por segunda vez medio desnudo y con esa bata ridicula. Si él no tenía sus propios pantalones, usaría los de Puck, aunque estos solo se ajustaban en el hueso de su cadera de una forma muy insinuadora.

Kurt había _**cocinado**_, maldito Puck, y él estaba tarde para la cena de macarrones con queso, sopa de pollo con fideos y cóctel de frutas. Finalmente oyó la cerradura del frente. Kurt se escondió detrás del sofá y vio hacia la puerta. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera en un estado no-femenino cuando Puck entrara. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kurt se puso de pie. —¿Dónde jodidos has estado todo el dia?— mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y arqueaba una ceja para darle mas énfasis.

Y Puck sonrió lentamente, tediosamente. — ¡hola cariño!, me fue muy bien en la oficina gracias por preguntar… ¿Ah sucedido algo nuevo?... Oh bueno…algo nuevo…. Déjame ver…. Estás enojado.- dijo Noah de manera sarcástica mientras se aflojaba la odiosa corbata y se dirigía a la cocina.

- Que gracioso… me da tanta risa que me salen las carcajadas- dijo Kurt con su tono sarcástico y su cara de haber chupado un limón agrio. - ¿No pudiste haber llamado o algo así? ¿No pudiste haberme dicho en la mañana a dónde irías mientras yo trabajaba en el caso e inspeccionaba el vecindario?

- Reyna del drama… ¿En algún momento te callas?- dijo Puck exasperado del comportamiento del otro. – Dios santo sí que te has tomado en serio el papel de esposa regañona. ¿Qué será lo próximo, revisarme la ropa para ver si no estuve con otra?

- Imbécil- dijo Kurt de manera fría.- Tu cena está en la cocina y esta fría.

- Al igual que tú y no me sorprende. — Puck murmuró. Dejando su maletín en la mesa, lo abrió y sacó una carpeta.

Kurt pasó su mano por su cabello. —Como sea discutiendo no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte así que dejémoslo por la paz.

- ¡Discutiendo me suena a manada chulito! Aquí el único que ha estado peleando por tonterías eres tú, así que ahora no me vengas a meter en ese bote. – Sera descarado pensó Noah, este arma su lio y me culpa a mí.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?— preguntó Kurt , mordiéndose su malestar. Rodeó el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Metió la sopa y los macarrones en el microondas y recalentó la comida y se enfrentó a Noah.

- Cielo aunque no lo creas no estuve con nadie solo estuve revisando expedientes. Cruzando referencias, fuentes de identificación y papeleo. Te lo juro nene que solo estaba esperando a casa para ver tu cara de limón agrio al llegar aquí.

- Puedes ser más serio con esto pedazo de imbécil – dijo Kurt exasperado por sus ocurrencias.

- Está bien cariño peo no te enojes – Provocar a Hummel era lo mejor de su trabajo y no lo iba a dejar de hacer mientras estuvieran juntos. Además de alguna forma tenía que desquitarse por el rechazo de este. -Los satélites no muestran ningún crecimiento de puntos calientes en las casas. Ninguna construcción tiene el tipo de calor que señala que estén cultivando marihuana bajo cubierta — contestó, lanzando los expedientes arriba del mostrador.

Puck desabrochó su camisa quitándosela y dejándola sobre el mostrador. Su blanca camiseta se estiraba en su pecho, tentando a Kurt con tocar sus casi, transparentados planos y oscuros pezones. Por Dios este hombre lo ponía a mil y se ponía peor cuando vio las intenciones de puck de sacarse la camiseta. El microondas timbró y Kurt feliz fue por la comida. Cuando volvía con los platos pudo admirar el fuerte y tonificado pecho de Puck lo cual en vez de calentarlo le hizo pensar las horas que había pasado entrenando en el gimnasio se vieran ineficaces. Dios que no es justo que me hayas dado cintura y caderas de mujer y no pueda cambiarlas con el gimnasio. Se lamentaba Kurt porque a pesar de todo él quería verse masculino no andrógino.

- Toma tu comida- Kurt se trató de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran los oscuros pezones y el atractivo hombre que ver. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué Noah no le había _**dicho **_que iría a investigar? — ¿No crees que debería saber lo que planeabas esta mañana?—

—Tenías compañía.- respondió Puck secamente mientras trataba de pasar la incomible comida.

—Con el café hubiera funcionado.- dijo Kurt poniendo al lado de Noah un vaso de agua porque sabía lo incomible que estaba la comida.

—No lo pensé en ese momento — dijo Noah. Señaló a los pantalones de que el enano llevaba puesto. — ¿Mis pantalones?- diablos que se le iba a revertir la jugada, él trataba de provocar en Hummel alguna reacción con su cuerpo medio desnudo y al final el que iba a reaccionar era el que bien que le quedaban sus pantalones, era como ver un poco y desear el resto. ¡Maldito enano provocador! Pensó Puck.

—Todo lo que tengo es de chicas y no de cualquier tipo de chicas sino de las que son niñas bien que solo usan vestidos o faldas ridículas. ¡Odio a los de planificación! ¿De dónde abran sacado la estúpida idea de que las mujeres de los suburbios no usan pantalones ni siquiera en su casa?... _(Obvio de Puck, pero si él no le dice menos yo que solo soy la autora)_… Qué más da… Imaginé que podías compartir.

—La apariencia de niño te queda bien. – dijo alzando una ceja

Kurt le dio una sucia mirada.- Soy un hombre- aunque a penas lo aparente. Kurt decidió relajarse así que tomó un par de cervezas y se unió a él, dejándose caer en la silla de al lado.

- ¿Le hiciste algo a tu cabello?— Puck bromeó. Él debió de leer algo en la expresión de Kurt, porque lo dejó pasar en un consciente silencio.

- ¿Encontraste algo?— Kurt preguntó, pensó que si se enfocaba solo en el trabajo Noah dejaría de molestarlo.

Noah negó. — ¡Gracias por la cena! Estuvo fuera de este mundo - Ambos veían al plato. La mirada de Puck se encontró con la suya y ambos empezaron a reírse.

— ¡Si, lo siento! No cocino mucho y realmente lo que cocino solo se limita a ensaladas de frutas, pan tostado y jugo de cartón.- dijo Kurt apenado- pero hay pastel del que trajeron las vecinas… Por cierto Quinn, Brittany y Marley son las mujeres de esta mañana y nos invitaron a la casa de Quinn para una fiesta de primavera mañana en la noche. Aparentemente ellos la hacen cada año y quieren presentarnos ante el vecindario.

—Ah.- dijo Puck sin verle la relevancia al hecho

—Confía en mí… Es algo bueno… Tengo la sensación de que pasé algún tipo de examen social de las mujeres y me dejaron ingresar al club — Kurt explicó.

—Uh-huh.- dijo Noah solo por seguirle la corriente que vamos infiltrarse no sería tan fácil así que dejar que el niño sueñe que con que ha hecho algo grande está bien.

—Tú también estás invitado... Obvio somos un matrimonio si no fueras seria sospechoso… Pero hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo kurt muy lentamente temiendo la reacción de Puck que vamos ese animal con el cuerpo que se carga de un manotazo lo estampa en la pared.

- ¿Qué tengo que saber? – pregunto Noah temiendose lo peor por que después de la ocurrencia del ¨payaso y las esposas¨ teme por su integridad moral.

- Les dije que tú engañaste a Karla en una ocasión y que has tratado de compensarme desde entonces. – dijo Kurt rápido mientras recogía los platos y se iba directo al fregadero.

- ¿Qué más? – Puck sabía que no lo iba hacer tan fácil y había gato encerrado.

- Karla usa la culpa para lograr lo que ella quiere, como quiere y cuando quiere y tú realmente eres del tipo de sensible oso de peluche que la complace en todo.

- ¡Ósea que soy tu pelele!- dijo Puck indignado.

- Creo que deberíamos ir casual pero no jeans, porque no creo que esa gente use jeans. Es como si vivieran en una comunidad cerrada sin señales en los postes de cómo debes de comportarte y cómo debes vestir.- Dijo Kurt haciéndose el loco.

- ¡no me ignores ni me cambies el tema! Carajo que en qué mundo yo me voy a dejar mangonear de alguien como ¨Karla¨- Reclamo Puck indignado.

- Creo que necesito manicura.- Dijo el otro haciéndole la vista gorda a todo lo que decía Noah- Todas ellas tenían uñas perfectas y manos suaves. Oh por dios ahora que lo pienso: ¿Crees que ellas notaron mis manos cuando las saludé?

—Probablemente.- Dijo Puck con tono seco al verse ignorado por sus quejas y seguía tomando su cerveza.

—Mierda. – Se lamentó Kurt mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestiono Noah alzando una ceja.

- No tengo nada que ponerme mañana en la noche. ¿Crees que debo llevar el vestido azul de cintura alta?

La expresión de Puck se volvió blanca, ahora si el enano se volvió _LOCA_.

- ¿Quizás el blanco con encaje en los hombros? Ese tiene botones hasta mi cuello pero se abre y muestra un poco la hendidura del pecho — Kurt aguijoneó era la primera vez que el disfruta poniendo incomodo al otro.

—Uh…— Puck levantó su cerveza y le dio varios tragos.

Kurt esperó a que terminara con una paciente sonrisa pegada en su cara y grandes e inocentes ojos.

—Seguro — Noah finalmente dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras contestaba.

Distraídamente, Kurt rascó su brazo y lo apoyó en la mesa. El tipo no caía para nada. Eso lo enloquecía, quería gritarle, insultarlo, hacerlo sentir incómodo. _**Algo **_tenía que hacer para quebrar a Puck.

—¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?— Kurt preguntó.

—Tomé el día libre para ayudar a desempacar.- dijo sin la mayor algarabía el otro.

- Qué hombre tan hogareño… ahora las chicas si que van a estar seguras de que hago contigo lo que se me cante.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa socarrona.

Puck frunció el ceño. Colocó el tenedor en el plato y lo empujó. Sorprendentemente se había comido todo lo que le había servido.

- ¿Quieres más?

- No. Estoy bien.- bien envenenado penso Puck.

- ¿Pastel?

- Guárdalo para el café de mañana — Puck sugirió y se recargó en su silla. — volviendo a lo de mañana ¿Crees que puedes actuar en la fiesta como una pareja? ¿Cómo mi pareja?- pregunto resentido aun con el rechazo.

— Puedo hacer mi parte perfectamente como hasta ahora.- respondio Kurt con su tono altanero

- No lo sé. Porque hasta ahora te acobardaste en la escena de la pelea en el jardín del frente— Puck lo dijo, con duda en sus palabras.

- ¡No lo hice! Por si no recuerdas te agarré de los cabellos con todo el vecindario de público y quede en perfecta posición de mujer engañada y vengada.- dijo Kurt justificando sus hechos.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a cuando te besé y enloqueciste. Se supone que somos un matrimonio en los cuales es normal besarse. ¿Qué sucederá si coloco mi brazo alrededor de ti o pellizco tu trasero en la fiesta?— Puck preguntó.

- Uno, no puedes pellizcar mi trasero en la fiesta… En primera es vulgar y en segunda después de la fiesta te arrancaría la mano.- Era Gay no un cualquiera que se deja manosear a la primera de cambio- Y dos…— Dios él no quería explicarle a Puck que ese beso le había causado una erección… una muy dolorosa erección —Detenerlo fue todo parte de la actuación.

- ¿Seguro que lo fue? – pregunto Noah sin tragarse las medias verdades de Kurt.

- Eso fue parte de la actuación como fue parte la actuación lo de esta mañana — Kurt se defendió.

- Pero te estabas ahogando en ese momento.- rebatió Puck.

- Porque me dio nauseas en ese momento y se vería muy mal si a la primera que me besas delante de los vecinos voy y te vomito.- _**Ni muerto admito que tenía una erección. Maldita incomodidad tener tu pene atrapado.**_

—Te ahogabas — Puck declaró seria inverosímil que vomite si el Pucksaurus Rex le está dando uno de sus mejores besos. _(El ego de Noah está más allá de la atmosfera)_ — ¿Que harás cuando te manosee en la fiesta?- trato de llevar la conversación a donde quería.

- ¿Quieres manosearme en la fiesta?- era lo único que le venía a la mente a Kurt en ese momento.

— Dices que hay que hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir lo que queremos. Solo un estúpido enamorado puede estar alrededor conteniéndose.- dijo Puck como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kurt bufó. —Bien… No tienes de que preocuparte… Le dije a todas las chicas que eres un hombre seco y que no le gusta las demostraciones publicas… resultado no tendrás ni que abrazarme y yo me evito las náuseas y la incomodidad.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en la cara y previniendo dar un espectáculo en la fiesta, porque ni loco pasa por ese terrible dolor de nuevo y menos delante de la gente.

- ¿Qué? - Puck se retorció. _**Genial. Tienes a un sexy violable homofóbico como pareja.**_— Pero si el día de la mudanza lancé esa posibilidad al agua.- reclamo.

- Ah les dije que solo actúas así cuando me pongo trastornada… Así que no se verá extraño que mañana actuemos normales sin tanto arrumacos y besos — ¿Podría ser que Puck quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad de manosearlo y besarlo? _**Infiernos no. **_

- Ah que bien.— Puck se encogió de hombros y comprobó que kurt era un hetero redomado, solo que lamentablemente se veía violable y delicado.

Kurt abrió el grifo del agua de la cocina. Los platos golpeaban juntos. Cerró el agua para empezar a fregar cuando fue interrumpido por Noah.

- ¿Hummel?

- ¿Si?— contestó

—Los pantalones se te ven mejor que la maldita bata asi que por mi quédatelos.- dijo Noah tomando su lugar para lavar los platos, si no lo besaba al menos se daria taco de ojos a sus anchas.

—Pero yo lo hago…— Kurt señaló hacia el plato.

- Tu cocinas yo lavo.- dijo tajantemente Puck.

- Esta bien… entonces me voy a dormir… ¡buenas Noches!-

— !Buenas noches!- respondio Noah de manera desanimada.

* * *

Kurt sacudió la cabeza maravillado y confundido tenia la firme idea de que Puck estaba molesto por no besarlo. Estaba acostado en la cama cuando él apagó las luces y cerró las puertas. Siguió así por un par de horas, preguntándose qué jodidos iba a hacer ahora que Noah se había marcado permanentemente en cada pensamiento suyo. —Joder — maldijo. —Estoy jodido solo puedo pensar en el.- En ese momento Kurt escucho un ruido proveniente del patio y se puso en alerta e hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió ir en busca de Puck.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de invitados. —Puck ¿estás despierto?- Kurt entró al cuarto sin hacer ruido. Si era un ladrón no quería orientarlo a donde ellos estaban. Miro que Puck estaba extendido sobre su abdomen en una de las camas gemelas, desnudo. Una luz de la farola de la calle atravesaba las persianas tocando el cuerpo con amorosa admiración, rozando con su plateada luz las elevaciones, él dormía con su cara entre sus brazos, permitiendo ver su espalda, mandíbula y hombros.

El pecho de Kurt se oprimió con anhelo. La parte superior de la espalda de Puck descendía antes de repentinamente elevarse en un redondo y esculpido trasero. La mirada de Kurt siguió la perfecta simetría de la columna de Puck a la clandestina y oscura grieta que Kurt quería tocar con su ahora propio e insistente pene. Gruesas y redondas piernas, hoyuelos en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, anchas y cuadradas pantorrillas, fuertes tobillos y pálidas plantas de los pies brillaban en el hermoso hombre sobre las sábanas.

Por un momento se olvido del ruido para solo tener la idea fija de meterse en la cama y hacer todo lo que su cochina conciencia le pedia hasta que escucho el ruido otra vez y su cerebro hizo conexión otra vez —¿Puck?— dijo.

Puck suspiró en sueños. —Mierda. Para un gran detective, duermes como si estuvieras

muerto,— murmuró.- Ay dios mio ¿Dónde rayos puso este las armas?- Kurt estaba nervioso si era un ladron y lo veía como hombre su fachada se caería y por lo tanto al diablo la misión.

¿Puck?... Puckerman carajo despierta- dijo Kurt mientras lo agarraba por los hombros. Al ver que no reaccionaba decidio ir a investigar por si mismo y ver si por lo menos haciendo ruidos fuertes y masculinos espantaba al ladron sin que lo vieran.

Rayos si me pasa algo juro que todas las noche vengo a violar digo atormentar a Puck…

* * *

_Hola a todos espero que les guste el nuevo capi... para el proximo habra mas emocion y escenas muy subidas de tono asi que preparense..._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXO!_


	5. No es tan malo estar atado a un novato

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal Kurt Hummel y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun cuando Kurt tenga que disfrasarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos los que me siguen, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a los fieles que siempre me dejan un review son isabel, KhrisTB, Candy Criss, tinubiel, alba 040389, gracias por darme apoyo esto es para ustedes que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Estar atado a un novato no es tan malo... sobre todo si es contigo**

_¨Las cosas que disfruto son buenas ... pero junto a ti son mejor¨_

* * *

Kurt suspiró, acomodando su almohada sobre su oreja expuesta. Después de 2 horas de dar vueltas como loco buscando el origen del ruido se da cuenta que es un estúpido gato que se metió a la casa y cada vez que lo sacaba volvía a entrar, al final Kurt demostrando su inteligencia superior cerro todas las ventanas de la sala y luego procedió a echar al gato por la puerta de la cocina al patio. Así que después de un arduo trabajo decidió que era justo irse a descansar no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de Noah y pegarle sendo grito en la oreja provocando que Noah pegara un salto y cayera de la cama _(Quien dijo que vengarse traía culpa si a él solo le traía felicidad)_ para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar.

Miauuuu!- maulló el gato al entrar por la ventana de la habitación y salir caminando muy campante hacia la sala mientras dejaba con la boca abierta a Kurt. (Con lo cual se comprobó que el más inteligente gano).

¡Estúpido gato cuando descubra quien rayos es tu dueña la voy a desgreñar para que aprenda a no enseñarle a un animal como a ser más inteligente que un humano promedio como yo! – Dios ya estoy diciendo idioteces pensó Kurt consternado, entre la falta de sueño, el stress de vestirse de mujer, aguantarse a Noah medio desnudo _(y no poder tocarlo) _y tratar de infiltrase a una sociedad de esposas perfectas _(narcotraficantes)_ ya estaba comenzando afectarle. ¿Cuántas semanas duraría esa misión? Kurt merecería una jodida medalla cuando terminara por mostrar moderación y recato.

* * *

Recostó la cabeza sobre su almohada y cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos quedándose extendidas por encima de la cabeza hasta que sintió algo peludo tocando sus muñecas. Kurt movió sus brazos para deshacerse del gato, pensando que la alimaña pudo haberse subido a la cama. La almohada se movió de su cabeza y oyó el inequívoco

'_**click' **_de esposas al cerrarse.

¿Qué jodidos?— Kurt gritó. Su brazo fue jalado hacia arriba y se giró para ver a Puck tomando la cadena que unía a las esposas de peluche y dándoles varias vueltas. El enorme y bien tonificado pecho de Noah llenó la visión de Kurt.

En un desarticulado punto de lo real e irreal, trató de acomodar las piezas juntas de lo que estaba sucediendo con lo que sabía. Su muñeca libre fue sostenida y en cuestión de segundos estaba al final de la otra esposa y era cerrada. Puck se apartó para supervisar su trabajo.

Kurt se jaló instintivamente. El metal raspaba la madera, pero él no podía bajar los brazos.

¿Qué _**jodidos**_?— gritó de nuevo.

—Realmente no duermo como una piedra y si pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya después de ese grito de nena histérica en medio de su regla estas soñando — Puck dijo con tono decidido ya había dejado pasar suficiente cosas al enano del demonio _(o como en lo llamaba en sus sueños húmedos Cosita sexy violable)._

Kurt tenía los ojos como dos fondos de botella, su corazón tomó un loco ritmo y sus oídos zumbaban al darse cuenta de dos cosas: uno Puck había oído todo desde un principio y dos estaba desnudo tal cual su madre lo había traído al mundo, lo cual estaba produciendo un levantamiento inesperado de su zona sur. — ¡Mierda!- dijo con tono amargo al darse cuenta que pasaría la mayor vergüenza del mundo y justo enfrente del hetero mas macho que jamás haya visto en su vida.

Puck se sentó por donde estaba la oscura silueta de la cadera de Kurt. Mientras en su cara se veía una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a encadenarme toda la noche para que no te moleste mientras asaltan la casa?— Kurt preguntó.

Puck asintió. —Sí, vas a estar encadenado toda la noche — Se estiró para algo que no veía Kurt y con un 'click' la suave lámpara amarilla iluminó el cuarto.

Kurt tomó una profunda respiración porque ahora veía la total desnudez de Puck y seguía excitándose a medida que veía todo más claro, más aún cuando vio el santo jodido misil que ese animal se cargaba como pene. Dios santo Noah estaba _**duro**_.

Puck dejó caer la bolsa naranja en el abdomen descubierto de Kurt, arqueó una ceja y comenzó a sacar de la caja de condones, lubricante y varios juegos sexuales que los chicos de la agencia habían dejado junto al guardarropa de Kurt.

El estómago del Hummel se hizo un nudo. ¿Puck lo estaba seduciendo o torturando? Pero observo como Noah se estaba manejando con esos artilugios como si no fuera la primera vez que los viera — ¡Ya sabes lo que son estas cosas¡- Le reclamo- ¿Viste los regalos antes que yo?

La expresión de Puck era indescifrable mientras él apoyó sus manos ligeramente en sus enormes muslos y parecía esperar una explicación de Kurt.

Hummel lamió sus labios nerviosamente, odiaba estar tan expuesto ante otra persona, asi que probó las esposas de nuevo. El ruido rompió el silencio entre ellos.

—Fuiste a mi cuarto — Puck dijo después de un momento.

Escuche un ruido, pensé que estaban asaltando la casa – Dijo Kurt tratando de desviar su atención.

¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?- seguía cuestionando Puck.

—Pensé que estabas despierto y necesitaba que fueras a inspeccionar lo del ruido, crei que era un ladron y necesitaba un arma. Lo juro — Kurt explicó. El presentimiento bordeaba con la preocupación en su estómago.

Puck cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho e inclinó el mentón.

—Yo, uh…joder hombre, no de esta manera. Al menos permíteme algo de dignidad mientras hablo contigo. — La molestia le dio a Kurt algo de qué sostenerse para pelear con él.

—Estoy esperando. No puedo imaginar como un agente entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y desarme no pueda ser capaz de encargarse de un simple ladrón de casas.- Kurt buscó en su cerebro alguna explicación que pudiera ser creíble para Puck pero su silencio respondió culpándolo.

—Pensé en eso después de que no te despertabas. Además no pude encontrar ninguna de las armas y no quería comprometer el caso si el ladrón me veía de hombre y después de mujer.- dijo el pequeño tratando de justificar su metida de pata.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece, porque para estar muy urgido con lo del ladrón, te detuviste a detallarme muy concienzudamente mientras me creías dormido, sin preocuparte de lo que pudiera pasar con el caso – Dijo Puck mientras Kurt se ponía más rojo que farolito de navidad.- caso o no caso, eso parecía acoso sexual. – prosiguió Noah con una voz muy gruesa dándole paso a su frustración. -Traté, Hummel, en serio que traté de pensar en alguna posible explicación a eso y no pude hacerlo, porque no entiendo cómo es que solo vives para criticarme, hacerme la vida un yogurt y rechazarme delante de la gente como si te diera asco mientras duermo me comes con los ojos como si no hubiera un mañana. Por eso estoy aquí, tratando de descubrir la verdad. ¿La vas a decir?— preguntó.

Kurt bufó, esto se veía venir pero esperaba con todo su corazón de que no fuera tan pronto. —Probablemente no te va a gustar.- respondió de mala gana.

—Estoy consciente de que siempre te haces una idea por adelantado de mí y de mis acciones, pero te tengo una noticia, no siempre puedes saber lo que me va o no a gustar, así que eso déjame decidirlo yo… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?- dijo en tono agrio por la predisposición de Kurt hacia él.

—Podemos hablarlo en la mañana… Con la mente en claro, fresco inicio, todo eso, porque después de la lucha que me dio el gato y todo el embrollo que se ha vuelto la misión el stress no me ayuda para tener una buena imagen y en esta misión mi imagen vale mucho — Kurt se evadió completamente tratando de cambiar el tema. —Y puedes dormir seguro de que no pondré una mano en ti y ni siquiera voy a verte, es más ni te voy a dirigir la mirada el resto de la misión.- dijo mirando al otro lado de la habitación esperando que Noah se fuera y dejara el tema por zanjado como las veces anteriores.

—Ya me despertaste, me dejaste sordo de un oído y casi me mato por la caída de la cama así que déjame oírte.- dijo Puck no admitiendo replicas.

—Bien — Giró los ojos y jaló las esposas de nuevo manifestando todo su sarcasmo y sacando de adentro la reina de hielo que llevaba en su interior. — ¿En serio? — levantando sus muñecas, atrasando lo inevitable.

Cuando Puck no se movió ni alteró la expresión de ninguna manera, Kurt lamió sus secos labios una vez más antes de confesar su problemática verdad. — Soy gay ¨de armario¨ cómo la gente llama a lo quien lo es en secreto. – Dijo Kurt muerto de la vergüenza ya que sabía que los de la agencia eran bien brutos y a partir de ahora iba a ser la burla de toda la oficina con ello todas sus oportunidades se irían a la basura- Sé que como mi pareja deberías saberlo antes de que nosotros jugáramos a la pareja feliz y comenzáramos a besuquearnos, pero pensé que si evitaba todo el asunto y me enfocaba en la misión no habría problemas contigo… pero hay veces que mi problema sale a flote y me cuesta controlarlo.- dijo Hummel con vergüenza de sus actos.

—¿Por qué el ser gay es un problema?— Puck preguntó directamente.

— No vas a hacérmela fácil ¿no es así? - reclamo Kurt

—No.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuándo Yo la tendría fácil?- dijo suspirando Kurt - Eso no debería de ser un problema, nunca ha sido un problema para mí, no niego que soy gay solo que no lo pregono por el mundo y en mis otras misiones nunca estuve tan involucrado con alguien, me explico mejor, este puede ser mi primer trabajo de encubierto, pero no es la primera vez que trabajo con una pareja. Es un problema ahora, porque me siento demasiado atraído hacia ti, eso me enoja, me frustra, por lo cual me desquito todo la rabia contigo.

—Ignóralo — Puck dijo mientras su expresión se volvió reflexiva.

—_**Podría **_jodidamente ignorarlo si tú te mantuvieras lejos de mis amígdalas y no caminaras alrededor como un dios medio desnudo, causándome la madre de todas las erecciones. ¿_**Capisce**_?- dijo con rabia acumulada Kurt.

—_**Capisco**_. — Dijo Puck con una media sonrisa. — Eso quiere decir que… ¿Quieres mi culo?- dijo con tono pícaro.

—Es un gran culo, esta redondito y respingo y pide a gritos una buena manoseada — Kurt agregó, muy quitado de la pena. Y estaba muy seguro de que Noah estaba de acuerdo con él en eso.

¿Ahora me quitas las esposas? Ya están empezado a molestar— Kurt preguntó.

No por ahora… Están muy bien donde están — Puck se movió y sonrió. Sus fríos ojos verdes viendo la cara de Kurt reflexivamente. — ¿Por qué me dijiste que me detuviera cuando te besé frente a la casa?

—¿Has tenido tu pene fajado conteniendo una erección?...No verdad… Eso estaba matándome, crei que me partia en dos.

—Pensé que me tenias asco al punto de querer vomitar.

—No te tengo asco… es que el dolor era tan intenso que estuve a punto de vomitar — dijo Kurt, su voz atrapada. Su mirada se deslizó a la boca de Puck. — Joder. ¿Vas a dejar de hacerme preguntas pronto? Es media noche por el amor de Dios.- dijo exasperado por las preguntas de su compañero.

—Las inhibiciones se relajan cuando estás fatigado.- respondió Noah en tono misterioso.

¿A quién estás tratando de desinhibir? ¿A ti o a mí?- Kurt preguntó. Las esposas estaban comenzando a cansarlo, además de la conversación. Noah todo lo que necesitaba era dejarlo ir o decirle qué jodidos quería. ¿No había él ya confesado lo peor? Como en cámara lenta, Noah bajó la cabeza.

Kurt sostuvo el aliento. ¿Iría Noah a explorar su sexualidad o estaba confirmando que el hombre era gay? Si era lo último no iba a dejarse fastidiar. De cualquier modo, dejando aparte las esposas de peluche.

El caliente aliento de Puck tentó los labios de Kurt y él relajó la boca para lo que fuera que Puck decidiera darle… Dios, Noah era un jodido sueño húmedo… En el fondo de su maldita cabeza, Kurt sospechaba que el tipo no era hetero.

Puck dulcemente amoldo sus labios juntos. Kurt gimió, perdido en el calor de la incipiente barba y labios abiertos, abrió los labios a un caliente gemido. Sus lenguas se tocaron casi tímidamente antes que acomodaran una boca con la otra. Cuando Puck finalmente quebró el beso y se sentó, Kurt se sentía casi mareado como lo había estado la última vez, cuando Noah había casi devorado su boca.

—Joder — Kurt murmuró. —Claramente me estás torturando.

—Me gusta eso, ¿a ti?

Él no podía leer a Noah como leia a sus otras parejas. ¿Qué esperaba lograr con el beso, y por qué jodidos Puck lo estaba atormentando? Si él solo viera la carpa bajo las sábanas, Noah sabría exactamente el efecto que tenía sobre él. No era necesaria ninguna pregunta.

—No eres un detective _**observador**_, ¿no es así?— Kurt se burló y su buen humor fluyó.

Puck dejó su palma en el pecho de Kurt. Retiró la bolsa de regalos y bajó la sábana. Se detuvo en el abdomen. La cabeza del pene de Kurt tocaba el dorso de la mano de Noah y dejó una gota de humedad.

Inescrutable, vio fijamente a Kurt por un largo momento. El enano violable estaba en agonía sabiendo lo que él pensaba, o quebrando las jodidas esposas y haciendo que Puck tocara su pulsante pene.

Kurt tensó sus mandíbulas. Él no jugaría el juego del gato y el ratón, esperando el tormento físico con el que parecía que Puck iba a continuar. Kurt no era de ese tipo. Él hacía que las cosas sucedieran, no esperaba a que sucedieran.

En una prueba de desafío, él pateó las sábanas retirándolas. Ambos sabían cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo a los besos de Puck. Kurt levantó sus caderas mostrándose así mismo sin inhibiciones.

—Esto — Kurt se mofó —es lo que se llama un pene erecto.

Puck siseó a través de sus labios abiertos. El pene de Kurt goteaba pre-semen. Cada pulsación era visible con la débil iluminación que caía sobre su eje. Descubierto y

Estirado, Kurt quería que Puck lo usara, lo amara y al final satisficiera a ambos. —¿Vas a darle uso a eso o lo memorizarás para la posteridad?— Kurt preguntó.

Una enigmática sonrisa se transformó en una sexy sonrisa en Puck. Sus ojos brillaban cuando los entrecerró ante una desconocida diversión. —¿Usar eso?- Su grave voz fue directo hacia las bolas de Kurt.

Vio con embriagadora anticipación cuando Puck finalmente lo tocó. Su palma frotó el pene de Kurt desde la base hacia arriba.

El horror resplandeció junto con el sudor frío. —Oh ¡mierda!— Las bolas de Kurt se tensaron, abruptamente. Trató de contenerse pero no pudo. El semen salió de su pene esparciéndose en calientes chorros sobre su pecho y la mano de Puck.

Kurt balbuceaba y gemía con cada chorro que liberaba. Puck levantó su mano, Viendo cómo el semen brillaba entre sus dedos. —Eso fue fácil.- dijo Puck con una lujuriosa maldad.

—¡Joder!... No… espera… eso nunca sucede… Lo juro.- dijo avergonzado Kurt.

—Ahora regreso — Puck dijo. Se puso de pie y Kurt logró ver el pene de Noah mientras caminaba.

¿Qué estás haciendo?— Kurt preguntó, estirando las peludas esposas para llegar a la tentadora carne masculina. Dios, él quería saborearlo con tanta urgencia.

— ¿Qué hay _**acerca de **_mí?— dijo aunque la idea no se le había ocurrido. — ¿Dónde estás?— Kurt gritó para que Puck pudiera oírlo desde la recámara. Jodido neandertal, lo había dejado en el jodido cuarto aun con las jodidas esposas encadenadas a la jodida cama.

Puck regresó al cuarto, extendió sobre el pecho de Kurt una toalla húmeda. Lo limpió, entonces dobló la toalla y la dejó en la mesa junto a la lámpara.

—No puedes dejarme las esposas toda la noche — dijo Kurt en tono mandón.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Dijo Noah con su tono de ¨_yo hago lo que me da la gana¨_

- ¡PUCKERMAN! No jodas dejándome las esposas toda la noche, hombre.- renegó Kurt

- Puck entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. — ¿Qué fue eso novato?

—Ya me oíste — Kurt odiaba ese juego. Es más odiaba todo juego que no incluyera el sufrimiento de Puck ¿Quién se cree que es actuando en un sádico juego sexual?

Durante un momento Puck se quedó en silencio, pero con un repentino movimiento acomodó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kurt y lo besó. Su caliente y musculoso cuerpo lo rozaba, su lleno pene se presionaba contra el abdomen de Kurt mientras subía y bajaba de él en la cama.

Kurt atrapó el labio de Puck con sus dientes, jalando a Puck cuando trató de retirarse.

Ow — Puck murmuró, se oía enojado.

Besó a Kurt duro, castigadoramente, lamiéndolo contra sus dientes hasta que Kurt no podía resistirlo. Eso comenzó una danza por la dominación con labios, jadeos, y lenguas como armas.

Acostado con Puck deteniéndolo estaba en desventaja, Kurt luchó una batalla perdida. El cuarto giraba y sus oídos zumbaban. Su cuerpo respondió con un familiar dolor. _**Oh, Dios, lo quiero.**_

Puck le daba vida. Sus nervios, su piel despertaba en una intensa ráfaga de nueva pasión que Kurt no había sentido con ningún otro amante no siquiera con Blaine el amor de su vida. Kurt quería explorarlo, tocarlo, saborear cada centímetro. _**Malditas esposas, tenían que irse.**_

Puck cepilló con sus dedos el sedoso cabello de Kurt, retirándolo de su frente. Mordisqueó los labios de Kurt; duro y juguetonamente, pero no lo suficientemente duro para lastimar, la sangre de Kurt estaba ardiendo con desesperación.

Puck dejó de atormentar su labio, repentinamente bajó a chupar su cuello, entonces encajó sus dientes en la clavícula de Kurt mientras pasaba sus manos hacia arriba por sus brazos.

Entrelazando los dedos, calmó la carne de Kurt mientras bajaba más allá rodándose a su despejado pezón. Kurt se movía. Su gemido desgarró desde lo profundo de su alma con un grito que despertaría muertos.

Quiero tocarte — Kurt rogaba entre jadeos.

Puck se rio, un bajo sonido que hizo que el pene de Kurt se moviera. —Lo sé- Él pasó su mano por el delicado y suave torso de Kurt, temporalmente volteando sus cosquillosos costados en una zona sensual desconocida.

_**Por favor…Noah…por favor- **_suplico Kurt.

Cállate… Estoy ocupado — Puck se desvió, no perdía un centímetro del pecho o los hombros de Kurt con sus curiosas manos. Algunas veces alteraba presión de la punta de su dedos con suaves caricias, agradables masajes con roces de sus uñas.

Kurt se retorcía contra las esposas. Su voz salió en un grito con toda la boca abierta cuando Puck se daba un festín con su pezón, tomándolo y jalándolo entre los dientes. Oh, Dios, el sexo duro nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Puck se aventuró a bajar. Tomó el pene de Kurt y lo bombeó rápidamente haciendo que este se moviera de necesidad. Sus ojos hacia atrás, él vagamente consciente de las manos, labios, dientes y pene hacia el sublime placer de su liberación, apenas notó cuando el

frío gel tocó la entrada a su ano.

Un dedo y luego dos lo empalaron, jodiéndolo rítmicamente en sincronía con el movimiento sobre el lleno pene de Kurt.

—Oh, ¡Dios!... Oh mi vida…Voy a correrme – Puck se rió traviesamente, terminando el tratamiento y por segunda vez, Kurt se derramó. Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama, su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de los dedos de Puck y Kurt dejó caer la cabeza dentro de un grito de dicha.

Kurt se derritió y comenzó a ronronear debido al gran placer que le produjeron dos orgasmos tan seguidos. Puck retiró sus dedos y siguió ordeñando el pene de Kurt. Un lejano ruido llegó a sus oídos. Tardó un par de segundos en reconocer la envoltura de un condón al desgarrarse y Puck empujó sus rodillas contra el trasero de Kurt.

—Mi turno, novato - El súbito golpe del pene golpeando su culo y bolas causó que

Kurt regresara a la vida. Puck se empujaba hacia delante. Él se deslizó casi todo el camino y se salió, mientras el cuerpo del más pequeño trataba de aferrarse a su premio. La pérdida no duró mucho.

Puck se empujó hacia delante y lentamente hacia fuera, golpeando la próstata de Kurt con cada bien dirigido empuje. Kurt apenas y podía respirar cada vez era bombardeado de más sensaciones y lujuria, se aferró a lo que conocía. Noah-_Dios del sexo_ - Puckerman, detective que su mejor habilidad es darle con todo a su necesitado cuerpo perfectamente.

El pene de Puck parecía hincharse en su interior. Kurt envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la cabecera, sosteniendo su cuerpo firme cuando Noah necesitara tomar en su demandante marcha. Como el de Kurt, el cuerpo de Puck brillaba a la luz de la lámpara en su frenética cópula.

—Duro… mas… duro— Kurt gimió.

Puck chocaba dentro de él, sus cuerpos se presionaban en esa área gris entre el placer y el delicioso dolor. Con un violento grito Kurt sintió que se tensaba y apretó más el miembro de Noah dentro de sí, Puck al sentir la presión lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la ola de su orgasmo lo recorrió como una poderosa tormenta.

Kurt lo veía fijamente totalmente deslumbrado. La imagen de su amante, con todos los músculos en tensión, brillante, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios curvados en el momento del orgasmo se quedaría impreso en su memoria para siempre.

Varios estremecedores empujes después, la cabeza de Puck cayó hacia adelante. Trabajando para respirar, jadeando juntos como místicos amantes drenando al otro por derecho propio.

Sin palabras, Puck se salió. Tomó la toalla y limpió el pecho y abdomen de Kurt, entonces cuidadosamente limpió el trasero y el miembro de Kurt. Un amoroso gesto de consideración, sin duda.

Kurt no sabía si sonreír, reír o cuestionar qué había sucedido, así que no dijo nada cuando Noah fue al cuarto de baño. El agua corría en el cuarto de al lado y enjuagó la toalla varias veces, entonces cerró el grifo. Puck regresó limpio y gloriosamente desnudo. Limpió de nuevo el cuerpo de Kurt antes de dejar la toalla en la mesa.

Kurt esperó a que Puck dijera algo. Quizás Puck también lo esperaba. Le tomó un tiempo lo que Kurt ver como asomaba por la cara de Noah algo que consideró como una sonrisa sincera.

Puck buscó en el interior de la bolsa y sacó un pequeño juego de llaves en un anillo. Abrió las esposas. Kurt hizo un gesto de dolor mientras sus brazos caían y Puck le frotaba los tensos músculos.

Kurt tenía la sensación que estaría adolorido en más lugares que ese mañana… o hoy… Lo que sea. Él casi había renunciado a la esperanza de una conversación cuando Puck se sentó a la altura de su cadera. Se inclinó como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez, Kurt hundió sus dedos en el mohawk de él y lo jaló hacia abajo.

Puck se dejó tomar, besando a Kurt con una suave y cariñosa succión. Él tomó las muñecas de Kurt y las forzo a regresar a la almohada.

¿Qué?— Kurt frunció el ceño.

Puck selló sus labios con un último beso. — ¡Buenas noches! — Alcanzó la lámpara y apagó la luz.

¿QUÉ?— Kurt gritó, buscando a tientas a Puck con sus adoloridos brazos.

—Tal vez no apeste estar atado a un novato después de todo… especialmente si ese novato eres tú — Puck dijo, evadiéndolo fácilmente y caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

_Esto es so hot... dios espero que les haya gustado voy a tratar de publicar mas rapido me retrase por cuestiones de salud pero ya estoy bien._

_Eso no es todo ahora es que viene lo bueno y se acerca la iniciacion de Kurt como dama de sociedad y futura narco._

_Asi que nos leemos pronto! _

_XOXO!_

_Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!_


	6. Esperanzas,sorpresas, logros y desengaño

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal Kurt Hummel y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun cuando Kurt tenga que disfrasarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos feliz año, mucha salud y felicidad para todos, me atrase un poquito por problemas de salud, pero aquí estoy y les aviso que este capi no es apto para cardiacos por que habrá de todo… Asi que a leer.

* * *

_**No esperes nada de nadie…**_

_**Es mejor vivir sorprendido que decepcionado**_

* * *

**Esperanzas, sorpresas, logros y desengaños**

Kurt despertó con el olor a salchichas que le abrió el apetito. Se frotó el sueño de los ojos y se preguntó en qué dirección lo podría llevar el cortante buenas noches de Puck. Ya había pasado por la incertidumbre de la noche después con sus otros amantes ocasionales pero con Noah era diferente, Dios todo con ese imbécil era diferente. El rojo verdugón en sus muñecas, quemadura-de-tela; quemadura-de-peluche lo saco de sus cavilaciones e hizo recordarlo y a su vez todo lo que sintió la noche pasada, lo cual engrosó claramente su pene. —Jodido, Neandertal que solo me hace pensar en cosas sucias — murmuró adormilado. Saliendo de la cama, se duchó y se puso los pantalones de Puck. El rico olor del desayuno de salchichas, mantequilla y café, derrumbó su obstinada resistencia y malhumoradamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Buenos días — Puck dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café.

Kurt iba a tomarla pero Noah tomó su antebrazo de repente y frunció el ceño. _**Mierda, ¿mañana de arrepentimientos?**_ Se lamentó Kurt.

— ¿A causa de las esposas?— Noah giró el brazo de Kurt estudiando la quemadura mientras pasaba los dedos suavemente por ella.

—Combinan en par— Kurt dijo levantando la otra mano para que Noah la viera, trataba de ser sarcástico pero no funciono.

¡Maldición! ¡Lo siento! — Él depositó un tierno beso en ambas muñecas mientras atraía a Kurt hacia él.

—Usaré manga larga hoy, así que no te preocupes se ven feas pero no siento nada — Kurt dijo pasando la tensión en su garganta y las ganas de comerse a besos a Noah. Kurt aprovecho que Puck lo soltó y tomó un trago de su bebida. Una deliciosa mezcla de crema, sin azúcar. _**Lo recordó.**_ Ese pensamiento dejo Idiota a Kurt el ver que Noah lo había tomado en cuenta en ese simple detalle lo emociono tanto que deseaba darle su merecido beso hasta que miro hacia la estufa y vio a Noah cocinando.

Puck volteó el último de los pancakes y lo sacó del sartén dejándolo en el plato, al lado de la miel. Lo que hizo que el enojo de Kurt volviera, más aun cuando se levantó y vio a la mesa y descubrió una impresionante variedad de comida para desayunar. Pancakes y miel, claro, pero también salchichas, huevos revueltos con cebolla, tomate y pimientos verdes, mantequilla, croquetas de papa, bisquetes y sausage gravy, rebanadas de melón y fresas frescas.

—Me dejé llevar — Puck dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó asiento y señaló para que Kurt se le uniera.

¿Tú cocinas?— preguntó Kurt entre incrédulo y enojado.

—Mi papá era chef.- dijo llanamente Puck sin comprender porque de un momento a otro Kurt se veía enojado.

Kurt se dejó caer en su asiento y el enojo se vio en sus palabras. — ¿Puedes cocinar y te comiste ramen recalentado, macarrones con queso y fruta de lata? Peor aún dejaste que yo me lo comiera- dijo Kurt al rememorar tan desagradable comida con la cual se enveneno (Dios santo soy el único hombre que tiene como regla de supervivencia no comer lo que cocina).

La diversión brillaba en los ojos de Puck. — ¿Por qué jodidos no dijiste nada?— ¿y por qué jodidos se devoró hasta el último pedazo y le agradeció a Kurt como si lo apreciara?

—Estaba bueno.

—No, no lo estaba… aunque odie admitirlo… yo mismo me intoxique… pase la noche devolviendo la comida por el inodoro — dijo Kurt.

Puck le pasó una croqueta de papa y una sonrisa suavizo sus labios. —Lo hiciste para mí… a pesar de no caerte bien… Te preocupaste por cocinar para mí – dijo con una voz suave. Lo dijo como si la respuesta debería de ser obvia. Kurt podría saltar sobre la mesa por besar esos labios después de lo que dijo, tan solo si las cosas hubieran terminado diferente anoche. —Come— Puck amonestó.

Kurt tomó su plato. Se las arregló para servirse y comer. Tomó el primer bocado saboreándolo lentamente apreciando su sabor. — ¡Oh mi Dios! — dijo con la boca llena de comida. —¡Esto es increíble! – gimió en vuelto de placer.

Si Noah hubiera sabido que para tenerlo así solo había que darle de comer no hubiera salido de la cocina desde que llegaron, para no caer en tentación de violarlo sobre la mesa decidió poner algún tema antes de que su cabeza de arriba le pasara el mando a la de abajo y cometiera una locura —Tus amigas vinieron de visita – dijo esperando que con eso entraran en tema.

- ¿Cuándo?— Kurt tragó mientras su lengua pasaba por sus labios saboreando lo que había comido, pero lo hizo de una manera tan lenta y sinuosa que estaba poniendo mal a Puck. - ¡Ay que rico!

—A las nueve- dijo Noah con la garganta seca ante esa visión, _**Dios dame fuerzas para no cogerlo duro encima de la mesa… Dios piedad que no soy de piedra.**_ Rezaba mentalmente Noah.

Kurt debería de haber estado vestido para entonces. —Joder, ¿por qué no me despertaste? Puck masticaba en silencio y le dio una mirada de incredulidad — Estamos trabajando. Debería de estar despierto a las _**siete**_.

—Ellas regresarán en una hora, para ayudar a desempacar. Tenemos tiempo— La mirada de Puck echaba humo, la conocía. — Además, estuviste despierto hasta tarde haciendo mucha actividad física y debo de procurar que recuperes tus energías, para _toda la actividad física _que se te viene encima — Encajó sus dientes en una fresa, cerrando la boca ante el bocado, viéndolo mientras masticaba.

Kurt quería besarlo, barrer la fresa de la boca de su amante profundamente, chupar sus labios y sacar de esa boca todo el sabor de la fruta o mejor pedirle a Noah que encajara esos dientes por todo su cuerpo de nuevo solo que esta vez de manera más lenta y sin las esposas. Su pene pareció pensar que la idea tenía su mérito.

—¿Quieres algo?— Puck preguntó al ver la forma en que Kurt se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada haciendo que su voz saliera oscura y baja.

_**Tú cogiéndome sobre esta mesa duro y sin descanso. **_— No estoy bien… ¡Gracias por el desayuno!— logró decir Hummel sin que las palabras se atoraran en su boca.

—De nada.- La mirada de Puck fue de la boca de Kurt a su pecho deseando moder sus rosados y erguidos pezones. —Yo me encargo de los platos, tú ve a vestirte.

—Yo puedo…- refuto Kurt.

—Yo lo haré — Puck señaló con la cabeza el vestíbulo. —No tenemos mucho tiempo las chicas deben de estar por llegar.

- Correcto pero que conste que para la próxima lo hago yo. — Kurt se puso de pie. Tardíamente se dio cuenta que su erección levantaba los pantalones de algodón pero ni tonto ni perezoso aprovecho la oportunidad de ponerse al lado de Noah, con su erección bien cerca de su brazo mientras su mano acariciaba el hombro y a subir por su cuello —Realmente me gustó el desayuno…disfrute todo…absolutamente todo pero en especial esa enorme, gruesa y jugosa salchicha rellena de queso…!uhm! me mato como se deshizo en mi boca. — dijo con una voz sensual que le salió prácticamente como gemido para luego voltear y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Puck se ahogó con su café y escupió la otra parte, Dios santo el enano del demonio lo va a matar de un infarto o peor aún se morirá de tener las bolas azules, ya que la mayor parte de las veces que lo provocaba no podía desahogarse (masturbarse) porque o estaban en público o no tenía tiempo. _**Al carajo…desde que se acabe esta misión pido 3 días vacaciones y me lo violo… Cuando acabe con él juro por Dios que si ese enano vuelve a caminar será un milagro. **_Pensó Noah con la cabeza llena de ideas pervertidas para hacer le ha Kurt cuando se descuide.

* * *

¿Estás seguro que no quieres cederlo?— Brittany murmuró tres horas después. —Él realmente es algo excepcional.

La admiración de la mujer crispaba los nervios de Kurt. Vio a Noah sonreír y coquetear casualmente con ellas durante las pasadas horas. Había visto la forma en que ellas se movían para ver su trasero con más detalles cosa que le provocaba los más bajos instintos asesinos y mas aun cuando Puck sabia lo que hacían y parecía no molestarle.

- Claro que no… Me gustan mis juguetes— dijo, dándole lo que esperaba fuera una sincera sonrisa y no una mueca de sádico asesino.

- ¿Nunca has hecho tríos?— Quinn preguntó dejando fuera de base a Kurt.

- ¿Qué murmuran damas?— Noah preguntó. Dándoles una sexy sonrisa a todas ante lo cual Marley se ruborizó.

- ¿Pucksie?— dijo Kurt con un tono meloso que casi convence a Noah de que es un manso corderito y no un lobo rabioso.

- ¿Si, bebé? – le respondió en el mismo tono solo que más pícaro.

—¿No puedes desempacar las cosas de la oficina o algo así?— Kurt preguntó dulcemente tratando de que se fuera y le dejara espacio con las mujeres.

- ¿Y dejarte? ¿Con ellas?— Cálido y provocador, su sonrisa encantó a las mujeres y envió el control de Kurt al borde.

_**No… Si fuera por mí mejor que se larguen las arpías, ¡rayos! Estúpida misión **_—Si.- dijo Kurt en un tono lastimero.

Puck lo atrapó rodeando su cintura y jaló a Kurt contra su duro y fibroso cuerpo. —Sí, señora — La mirada de Puck se volvió seria. — Lo que sea que quieras… dulzura, sabes que **voy a darte todo**…solo pídelo.

Brittany _**inspiró asombrada.**_

Si con eso quería decir todo lo que Kurt estaba pensando pues la misión iba a fracasar porque quería muchas cosas y todas ellas incluían a Noah desnudo en alguna superficie plana, haciendo cosas no aptas para menores._** Malo Kurt...malo**_. Se castigó mental mente.

Puck se inclinó, su mirada recorrió los labios de Kurt. El momento se detuvo. Mariposas golpeaban el estómago de Kurt. Recuerdos de anoche regresaron cuando Noah lo había visto tan íntimamente trayendo otros recuerdos de estremecimientos de éxtasis y su culo siendo golpeado por el placer. Pensó en la expresión en la cara de Puck durante su orgasmo tomándolo tan duro que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, rechinando sus dientes y flexionándose dentro disparando la prueba de su satisfacción. Un agudo dolor inundó la ingle de Kurt que se encontraba fajada. Gimió, se tambaleó con el ataque doble de dolor y remordimientos. _**Esta bueno que me pase por pervertido.**_

La preocupación nubló la mirada de Puck. — ¡Hey princesa! ¿Qué sucede?— él murmuró mientras la sostenía. — ¿Todo bien?

¿Karla? ¿Estás bien?— Quinn preguntó preocupada.

Como si fuera posible, la tierna preocupación de Puck hizo que la situación fuera peor y Kurt llevó una mano a su pecho para alejarlo. —Bien…Solo son cólicos — logró decir, suficientemente alto para que todo el mundo oyera.

Vio confusión y decepción en la mirada de Puck cuando trato de alejarlo y este se negó. —No— bufó, esperando que Noah tomara la pista.

—Si… seguro. — Bajó sus brazos y se giró para alejarse. — Nos vemos en la noche damas.

Kurt no vio a quién le sonreía, estaba enojado con ellas._** ¡Perras! **_No se sentía bien perder a macho como Puck por tres mujeres. (A quien le hubiera quedado duda de su homosexualidad, aquí se reafirma) _**Malditas pantimedias. **_Alguien allá arriba lo odiaba.- pensó kurt.

¡Aw, pobre chico! Juraría que si no fuera por nosotras te volaba encima — Quinn siguió los movimientos de Puck hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Ahora o nunca, pensó Kurt, tomando una respiración. — ¡ah! No te preocupes por el… desde que arranquen por esa puerta me pondrá contra cualquier pared.- Dijo Kurt muy quitado de la pena logrando de paso que las demás se sonrojaran - por cierto ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar plantas?— Kurt pretendió pulir la estatua que había sacado de una caja. —Sabes, de um… ¿_**orégano**_?

Las damas intercambiaron miradas. Kurt bajó la cabeza y tomó otro adorno para desenvolver. — Pucksie…come mucha comida italiana… Antes de mudarnos, yo tenía

mi propio lugar. De hierbas.

Brittany resopló. Marley le dio un codazo y Quinn suavemente caminó entre ellas. — ¿Tenias tu propio jardín de hierbas? Qué lindo,— Quinn agregó.- Pero aquí puedes comprarlo hay muchas granjas orgánicas-

—Algunas cosas que cultivo son especiales y si no pasan por mi estricto control de calidad, no las puedo usar — Kurt sopesaba los riesgos, viéndolas significativamente.

¿Oh?— la sonrisa de Quinn era conocedora. Kurt se atrevió a ver hacia la oficina. _**Tiempo de decir las palabras claves para cubrir mi historia. **_—Mi amiga, en Emerson, dijo que ella había oído que alguien en este vecindario podría ayudarme a iniciar mi jardín. Dijo que ella lo recomendaba.

Podríamos conocer a alguien— Quinn dijo de manera muy ambigua.

Deja esa mierda, Quinn… Sabemos a lo que ella viene— Brittany dijo. Giró los ojos hacia la rubia con obvia irritación por darle largas al asunto. — Tú eres la cultivadora…

—_**Jardinera**_— Quinn corrigió agudamente.

—Jardinera que estábamos esperando. Escuchamos que podrías establecerte en una de las otras tres regiones — Brittany estaba entusiasmada.

— Dios, ¡nos alegra que te establecieras aquí! - Marley argumento. —La Reina-verde.

¡Shh!— Quinn vio a sus cómplices.

Oh, por favor, Quinn. Necesitamos ayuda en los negocios. Le preguntaremos al jefe y el jefe decidirá. Kurt sonrió, mostrando su alivio. —Oh, gracias a Dios. Pensé que me había equivocado de contactos. Me preocuparon por un minuto, me costó mucho encontrar un pretexto para mudarnos sin que él sospechara y si no hubiera dado con ustedes ya no sabía qué le iba a inventar a Puck.

Brittany se rió abiertamente. — ¿Qué te hizo elegirnos? Con tus referencias, puedes ir a cualquier lado.

_**Maldición, está funcionando. **_—Necesitaba un cambio — Kurt contestó. Con algo de suerte la ficticia Karla se _**habia **_movido dentro de ese cambio.

—Pero ¿por qué representar tres jardines en lugar de una docena en Morrison o Pendleton?— Quinn preguntó.

Esos no estaban en la lista de los otros territorios en el archivo del caso. Kurt frunció los labios estudiando a Quinn. — ¿Hinkner y Washal?— corrigió.

La sonrisa de Quinn se iluminó diez veces. —Exactamente. — Ella envolvió a Kurt en un gran abrazo.

_**Pasé el examen. **_—Menos competencia. Gran área de expansión y que están muy vigilados, no me puedo dar el lujo de que sospechen de mi o mi matrimonio se va al carajo — Kurt contestó la pregunta anterior.

—Bien…nos alegra que estés aquí.— dijo Brittany .— Nosotras haremos algo especial para ti esta noche.

- Muy especial — dijo Marley.

- No puedo esperar. — Kurt oyó el distintivo ruido del agua correr y se atrevió a ver hacia la oficina. — ¿Así que el sembradío?— preguntó.

- Después de esta noche — Quinn prometió. — Pero ahora debes arreglarte. Yo tengo cocineros trabajando en mi casa, pero sabes cómo son ellos…constantemente se pierden sin dirección. Vamos, chicas. Tenemos mucho que celebrar esta noche.

- ¡Amén a eso!— Brittany gritó con alegría.

Envés de estar celebrando junto con Brittany su ingreso el pensamiento del increíble cuerpo de Puck lubricado con el agua caliente lo distrajo. Aunque, parte de su cerebro seguía trabajando, Kurt daba gritos de patética alegría. Justo ahora, la luz del cuarto de baño haría brillar esos músculos. Puck podría estar enjabonando su pene duro como roca. El dolor se disparó a la ingle de Kurt. — ¡Ow! ¡Joder!- ¡_**a mí sí me gusta dar shows…! Carajo deja de pensar en Noah! **_

¡Aw… cariño! toma algo de Ibuprofeno 500mg y acuéstate unos minutos, te aseguro que te calmará.

Kurt no supo cuál de las mujeres hablaba. Tampoco le importaba solo trataba de pasar lo más decente su dolor en lo que su cerebro y su pene tenían una cosa en mente… _**dos **_cosas en mente. Quitarse las malditas pantimedias (Dios las mujeres sí que son masoquistas) y encontrar la manera de violar a Puck (de poder en el baño).

* * *

Apenas y cerró la puerta y ya estaba levantando su falda y llegando al frente de sus pantimedias. Kurt buscó dentro del interior de la malla su –atrapada-a-muerte-virilidad y se liberó. —Bien indomable (el nombre de su pene) ahora que estas libre vamos a ver lo que el Chef Noah cocina en la ducha.

Pateando sus zapatillas, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. _**Tiempo de arreglarle cuentas a Puck...para que aprenda a no ser sexy y deseable delante de la gente. **_Kurt fácilmente vio el interior del cuarto de baño a través del vapor. Pudo ver claramente a Puck a través de la puerta de vidrio de la ducha.

Con sus manos apoyadas en la pared, sosteniéndose, Noah colgaba la cabeza y dejaba que el agua golpeara entre sus omóplatos. Arroyuelos formaban translúcidas serpientes que bajaban por su espalda hacia su perfecto y redondo trasero. _**Dios este hombre se ve mejor de día que de noche.-**_ Pensó Kurt.

Puck gimió, se giró apoyando la parte de atrás de su cabeza en la pared, los ojos cerrados, dejando que el chorro de agua tocara cada parte de su parte delantera mientras su pene estaba hacia arriba, tomando las insignificantes caricias del agua en su rígido eje y brillando con el mismo reflejo de luz que su propietario.

Un no invitado voyeur, Kurt no podía apartar su mirada de las masculinas y sexys formas de Puck, Viéndolo así de expuesto y vulnerable en la ducha apoyado en el frio azulejo, Kurt sentía su virilidad tomar una dureza nunca antes vista, estaba dispuesto a decir algo para que Noah supiera que tenía compañía. Deseaba unírsele en la ducha, incluso totalmente

Vestido y tomar el pene de Puck en su boca, pero necesitaba perder su miedo y tener un poco más de voluntad, el deseo luchaba contra su cordura manteniendo su voz en silencio y parando sus pies.

Inevitablemente, Puck tomó de lleno su pene con su mano, frotando de arriba abajo su eje. Apenas estrangulo la punta y dejó salir un gemido llevando su pulgar a la ranura. Los ojos aun cerrados, llevó la mano entre sus piernas y acarició la piel de su escroto, la subió y giró la palma una y otra vez contra la base de su eje.

El pecho de kurt dolía y se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la respiración. Casi podía sentir cada nervio de su ingle hormiguear y empezar a doler. Su propio cuerpo se sentía igual. Asi que llevó sus manos entre las restrictivas pantimedias, mientras con una apartaba la malla con la otra tomo su pene y siguió el ritmo de impuesto por Puck.

Puck importunaba con feroces caricias en un lado del engrosado pene, igual lo hacía Kurt. Desde lo más oscuro y profundo de sus entrañas un gemido salió de los labios de Kurt. No le importó que Puck lo oyera, ya sabía que él lo quería. Levantó la mirada, el ver al Puck mojado y brillante con la mirada en él.

Al Puck darse cuenta de que lo que Kurt estaba haciendo justo en frente de él, se volvió loco, su sangre se volvió lava dentro de sus venas y comenzó a lanzar unos suaves y temblorosos jadeos… Pronto… se correría pronto de seguir así.

Kurt devoró cada parte del venoso miembro de Puck mientras este se agitaba, bombeaba y giraba su puño alrededor de su pene, su excitación aumento cuando Noah tomó la base de la corona, jalándola rápidamente.

Kurt gruñó sin palabras, abriendo los labios de manera seductora, dándole a Puck una imagen visual de él arrodillado, abierto y bombeando su pene de manera salvaje.

Noah pareció tomar la invitación, viendo fijamente la boca abierta de Kurt. Su expresión ardiente con excitación.

Córrete para mí… Hazle nene… Pierde el control…. Vamos hazlo para mí — Kurt rogó, sintiendo su propio orgasmo llegar.

Puck empujaba sus caderas hacia su puño, gruñendo mientras jalaba duro y rápido.

—Más… Noah… más — Kurt ordenó. —Porque cuando te tenga solo para mi voy a cabalgarte sin piedad y más duro que eso.- dijo con lascivia.

Puck gritó cuando alcanzo uno de los más salvajes orgasmos de su vida, disparó chorros de semen contra la pared. Kurt se dejó ir, cuando su orgasmo llego su pene estalló en respuesta. Lentamente, de forma renuente Puck se alejó de la pared, vio a Kurt antes de girar su cara y cuerpo dentro del chorro de agua. Se sacudió enviando gotas de agua a todos lados, entonces giró el grifo hasta que el chorro cesó. Noah sacudió su cabello. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y se acercó a Kurt, lo ayudo a levantarse del piso, hasta tenerlo frente a él, tocó su mejilla, descendió cuidadosamente a su boca donde lamió sus labios suave y cálidamente antes de retirarse. —Antes en la sala… ¿eso eran las pantimedias?— Noah preguntó inseguro de que respuesta esperar.

El casi beso fue detenido por la inseguridad de Puck. ¿Había estado pensando en eso en la ducha? Dios, Kurt no esperaba eso. Necesitaba animarlo y dejar atrás ese comentario cruel que hizo en un principio. _**Dios si hubiera sabido que este grandote era tan inseguro de sí mismo jamás hubiera abierto la boca**_- Pensó Kurt.

—Si… Ya sabes cómo se me pone cuando te acercas… es casi inevitable — Kurt dijo sonrojado ante tal confesión, esperando que Noah entendiera la total implicación de la confesión.

Puck más tranquilo consigo mismo, trazó el contorno del labio inferior de Kurt con su pulgar. Estaba cerca de revelar una escondida pero sincera sonrisa que no podía ignorar y Kurt se preguntaba cuántas veces su sexy pareja había enmascarado sus reales sentimientos.

—¿Así que te enciendo nena?— Puck dijo, su voz gruesa al límite. — Antes incluso de besarte, te excitaste… sabía que era bueno pero nunca tanto.- dijo de forma espontánea pero sin una gota de arrogancia más bien se veía feliz de comprobarlo.

_**Si, Noah entendía las totales implicaciones de esa confesión. **_— ¿Me encendiste? ¿Encendiste? Para un detective puedes serrealmente denso — Kurt gritó._** Dime eso de vuelta, Puck... Dime que yo también te enciendo… Dime que no es algo de un solo lado y que te excito como tú me excitas.**_

—Bueno— Puck se alejó, tomando una toalla.

— Bueno — Kurt repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Joder eso duele. Podría por lo menos decir _**gracias por el dueto de jalones.**_

—Nunca había visto a una mujer masturbarse — Puck bromeó. —Pero creo que tus pantimedias están disparadas hacia el infierno.

Kurt no necesitó verse, ya que podía sentir el frío y pegajoso semen escurrir de su pene a las pantimedias y ahí fue cuando una idea ilumino su cabeza, apretó sus labios juntos, conteniendo su rabia aunque estaba loco por contestarle algo sucio a Puck, pero no lo haría. _**Dios la historia de mi vida…debí de habérmelo imaginado cuando me llamo princesa o nena.-**_ pensó Kurt al recordar que no se había quitado el disfraz. La peluca le irritaba en la línea de su cabello y el jodido bra le pellizcaba. Debió de haber sido toda una imagen con la parte del frente de la falda levantada y los falsos rellenos del bra mientras él se masturbaba. _**Otro que piensa que al verme delicado parezco y actuó como mujer.**_

Kurt había pasado por la mala experiencia de encontrase con heteros confundidos que lo usaban como desahogo ya que muchas veces por no decir la mayoría de las veces pensaba que era un mujer y aunque sabían que era hombre lo trataban como mujer cosa que lo frustraba ya que siempre trataban de controlarlo para que fuera así de lo contrario la pseudo relación que mantenía con esos idiotas se acaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego de muchos desencantos amorosos Kurt decidió que mejor solo a mal a acompañado y que nunca más iba a permitir que alguien jugara con él. Lamentablemente se hizo una idea equivocada con Noah, ese neandertal solo estaba buscando placer y con el vestido de mujer se confundia los papeles, sería un milagro si lo volviera a ver o a intimar con el si lo ve vestido de hombre.

Buscando fuerzas de donde no tenía logro pronunciar una frase completa —Voy a estar arreglándome, recuerda que tengo que estar listo para esta noche. — Kurt no creía que tuviera que esperar una respuesta de Noah que al final no vendría. Se detuvo afuera. — Voy a estar con las damas esta noche… olvide decirte que ellas aceptaron la cubierta y ya estoy adentro… Esta noche me presentan al jefe y parece que tienen planeado algo especial para ¨Karla¨ esta noche, así que voy a colocar el radio y llamar al equipo.- dijo con toda la calma que no tenía.

—Está bien…Muy bien para ser un novato… lo hiciste rápido para ser tu primer misión… cuando termines aquí podrás estar en todas las misiones que te den la gana, con quien quieras y donde quieras- dijo Puck sin notar el cambio de actitud de Kurt mientras el empezaba a rasurarse frente al lavamanos.

Kurt bufó, haciendo un guiño de dolor. —Si está todo _**bien**_… ¿no es así?... al fin y al cabo esto es solo una misión — dijo, sin importarle si Puck oía su decepción.

* * *

_Me dolio la situacion de Kurt pero asi tiene que ser para que avance esta historia... volviendo al capi ya viene el malo maloso de esta trama y se van a sorprender cuando lo sepan. Por cierto tambien viene el fin de la misma, asi que disfrutenla._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXO!_


	7. Aclarando malos entendidos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal Kurt Hummel y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendrán que trabajar en una misión de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun cuando Kurt tenga que disfrazarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** Llego el tan no esperado Fin…Si aunque no me crean este es el final del capi…así que disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**¨Cuando el mundo te muestre 1000 razones para llorar...**_

_**Demuestrale que existe 1001 razones para sonreir¨**_

* * *

**Aclarando malos entendidos y resolviendo la misión **

― ¡No…gracias! ¡Muy amable su invitación! Realmente… no bailo— Kurt le dijo al libidinoso por segunda vez, que hastió no tenía ni 10 minutos de haber llegado a la fiesta cuando ya tenía un acosador sobre él y para colmo el imbécil de Puck se había perdido entre los invitados.

¡Vamos será divertido! Les daremos algo de qué hablar a esta panda de chismosos y te prometo que mantendré mis manos sobre tu cintura— Jacob Ben Israel prometió con palabras saturadas de alcohol. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los falsos senos de Kurt. Y si la saliva en la esquina de la boca de Jacob significaba algo, Kurt podía estar seguro de que él quería manosearlo.

Jacob tenía su atractivo, uno que había que buscar de manera muy atenta para no pasarlo por alto. Una cabeza llena de abundante cabello Castaño en rulos que te hacía pensar en WTF pero algo es algo. Kurt revisó distraídamente el cuarto buscando a Puck. Casi sonríe cuando lo descubrió conversando con una pareja, su mirada fija en él. — En ese caso, si,— Kurt dijo, dándole a Jacob una de sus sonrisas más forzada.

Él tomó el vaso de Kurt y lo dejó en la mesa, se acercó. — ¿Sabes algo preciosa?... bailar es como el sexo con ropa.- dijo con una vez que envés de parecer sexy lo hacia ver mas pervertido de lo que era.

_**Genial por querer vengarme de Noah me estoy echando a las manos de un degenerado, es que mis planes van de mal en peor. **_— Karla— Quinn habló, haciéndole señas.

¡Buenas noches Quinn! ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! Continuaremos esto después Jacob — Kurt se separó del control de ese pervertido con afro.

— Estaré esperando con ansias preciosura — Jacob prometió creyendo se sensual pero en realidad se veía amenazador.

* * *

Kurt se dirigió hacia Quinn en la dirección opuesta. —Gracias por interrumpir eso…Te debo una.- dijo con alivio.

—Afortunadamente, hay una oportunidad justo ahora. — Ella se rió ante su propia críptica broma. — No te preocupes por Jacob... Es igual con todas las mujeres, especialmente las grandes.

¿Debería Kurt estar ofendido? —Grande, ¿huh? – dijo con tono frio.

—No quise decir eso, cariño. Él solo… no aprecia a las escuálidas chicas en talla dos.

¿Qué con su esposa? Es ofensivo que se pase tonteando con las demás mujeres en la cara de ella— Kurt preguntó.

—Cada esposa es la esposa de Jacob… le oí decir eso… Silencio, ahora, no digas nada más.- Quinn redirigió el camino alejando a Kurt de la fiesta.

Brittany esperaba por ellas y las condujo a un cuarto soterrado. Marley sonrió cuando ellas llegaron juntas. Ella les dio una copa de champagne a cada una. Una quinta estaba burbujeando serenamente en la mesa de café. _**¿De quién?**_

* * *

¡Bienvenida al vecindario, Carla! — Marley levantó su copa.

¡Bienvenida al vecindario! — Las otras dos murmuraron.

La quinta persona aunque estaba en la sala, no se materializó, Kurt mantuvo la pregunta para sí mismo con tal de no arruinar el plan. Él las siguió y levantó la copa, aceptó el brindis. El aire se sentía pesado y con razón, con la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. _**¿Lo habría visto Puck salir? ¿Estaría al tanto de con quién estaba? **_Kurt siguió bebiendo, preguntándose qué seguiría y esperando que el micrófono que se había instalado debajo del vestido funcionara en ese sótano.

Ellos no habían tenido confirmación de la oficina del sector después de haber marcado la secuencia y notificado la posible actividad esa noche. Podía solo asumir que los chicos técnicos estaban escuchando en algún lugar y saldrían si era necesario. Rogaba por que fuera así de lo contrario de esa noche no pasa.

—Así me gusta… Todas mis mujeres en un mismo lugar… La voz de Jacob se deslizó como aceite frío por la columna de Kurt. Él llegó al lado de Kurt y deslizó su brazo sobre el su hombro.

Marley se rió cuando Kurt giró los ojos. Ella le dio a Jacob la quinta copa, mientras que Quinn le dio un guiño a Kurt. _**Me estás engañando... este degenerado borracho es el jefe.. Dios estas mujeres están desesperadas.- **_Pensó un atónito Kurt. Jacob bajó su brazo y palmeó el trasero de Kurt.

Kurt mantuvo su irritación bajo control por esa vez pero si la mierda de Jacob trataba de nuevo, le quebraría la jodida muñeca. El era un hombre serio y su culo tenía un jodido letrero de _**reservado**_, incluso aunque Puck no aceptara la invitación.

—El Club de Jardinería tiene un nuevo miembro — Jacob dijo sarcásticamente .— Nosotros somos un grupo dedicado con conexiones, Carla… Nuestra clientela crece fuerte todos los días —Resopló, notándose lo ebrio que estaba. — Crece… ¿Lo captas? La clientela crece, como la hierba.

Jacob — Quinn amonestó con una mirada llena de irritacion.

—Silencio mujer… Nosotros… todos somos socios aquí… Todos somos amigos. ¿No es verdad, Carla?— Se tambaleó contra Kurt y le plantó un húmedo beso en la cara, mientras este viraba el rostro para que la baba del imbécil no llegara a sus labios.

—Nos reunimos los miércoles en la biblioteca infantil— Brittany dijo tratando de que pasara desapercibida la acción de Kurt. — Segundo cuarto de conferencias… Genial cubierta, ¿no te parece?

—Brillante — Kurt aceptó. ¿Quién sospecharía de una reunión de traficantes de drogas en la biblioteca infantil de un acaudalado barrio suburbano?

Jacob se inclinó pesadamente contra los hombros de Kurt, exhalando su inflamable aliento en su cuello. —¿Y el sembradío? Se requieren tres diferentes variedades del mejor grupo de híbridos si vamos a aumentar la producción — dijo Kurt tratando de no matar a Jacob y de entrar lo mejor posible en su papel.

—Esa es la belleza de esto — Dijo Quinn. —Todo está aquí… Realmente… entre nosotros. Usamos energía solar, nuestra energía está fuera de esto, así evitamos el consumo excesivo, y solo somos simples familias usando la energía promedio.

Pero no lo somos… La cantidad de energía solar que obtenemos la acumulamos y la que compramos a la compañía eléctrica se encarga del cultivo de la casa. — Brittany agregó, emocionada.

—¿Está aquí? ¿En el sótano?— Kurt preguntó sorprendido.

Marley se río. —Todos nuestros sótanos y pronto tuyos.

Hileras e hileras de hermosa hierba verde — Brittany agregó. Sus ojos brillaban con ambición.

Kurt pensó en las imágenes infrarrojas del satélite que Puck le había mostrado. Ninguna de esas casas mostraba puntos de calor. — ¿Cómo pueden esconder las señales del calor? En mi último trabajo casi me descubren con unas imagines de satélite que mostraban puntos de calor.- dijo Kurt para mantener su fachada.

—Eso lo hace Jacob. Él no es solo nuestro proveedor, es también la mente brillante detrás de la alta tecnología, colocó paneles aislantes, que disipan el calor y lo redirige a nuestras piscinas, por eso siempre están tibias y parece que es obra de un calentador — Quinn explicó.

Brittany tomó lo último de su champagne. —Eso realmente absorbe la energía que utilizamos para lograr que las plantas crezcan, entonces las aísla y enfría las celdas del resto de nuestros paneles solares.

Esa es una enorme inversión— Kurt dijo. La idea se veía increíblemente ingenua y creativa. _**¿Pero cómo la convierten? ¿Cómo hacia "Jacob el Pevertido" para saber de eso?**_

—Mi dinero… Mi compañía… Mis recursos… Mi olla libre...— Jacob pasó su mano arriba y debajo de la espalda de Kurt, más interesado en inhalar que en escuchar la conversación.— No puedes hacer dinero sin gastar dinero.

Las implicaciones eran enormes. Que las ventas se fueran al cielo era cuestión de tiempo. Con mínima dirección, poca acción y pocos cultivadores; a menor número, mayores ganancias que podrían aumentar, doblándose o triplicarse con el nuevo sistema para cada cultivador. Jacob y sus damas podían revolucionar el mercado. Ellos controlarían el flujo de drogas y los precios. Con productos de calidad Premium y bajos costos, ellos acabarían con los otros cultivadores hasta que ellos tuvieran la mayoría. De ahí las posibilidades eran ilimitadas. Manteniendo la calidad Premium hasta que los consumidores compraran desesperados.

Y había consumidores por todos lados. Cada escuela, cada oficina, cada departamento del gobierno. Sin obstáculos, ellos tendrían el poder. No era extraño que quisieran lo que creían que Carla ofrecía. Organización, creación de redes, investigación de recursos en varias comunidades… Infiernos, _**sí**_. Ellos querían a Carla porque _**Ella **_les daría una vía rápida a la cima.

* * *

—Jacob es un genio — Marley murmuró.

—Y si Jacob quiere algo… Jacob lo tiene — Quinn dijo.

—Damas, ¿por qué no salen y nos dejan a Carla y a mi conocernos un poco más?— Jacob sugirió con su brazo clavado en la cintura de Kurt.

—Joder… ¡Claro que no!— Kurt dijo retirando el brazo.

La expresión de Quinn se desencajó, su sonrisa cambió a la clásica señal de una reprimenda en formación. Todos ellos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y los agentes de la DEA entraron armados.

**LA DEA TODOS MANOS ARRIBA Y CONTRA LA PARED.**- grito la agente especial Santana López quien dirigía el equipo táctico junto con Shuster.

—Ya era jodido tiempo — Kurt dijo con su característico mal humor. Se quitó la peluca y abrió los botones de su vestido, mostrando su enorme y práctico bra blanco. Jalando el cable negro, ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba saber del club de Jardinería.

—Ella es un niño,— Jacob exclamó, cayéndose de culo en su esfuerzo por alejarse. —Ella es un _**¡él! **_

Agente Federal Kurt Hummel a sus servicios— Kurt dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Ve y empaca tus cosas, Hummel… El equipo limpiará y se encargará del resto — le

Informo Will pasándole una maleta con todas sus pertenecías masculinas.

— Buen trabajo Hummel y por cierto lindas tetas — dijo Santana Picandole el ojo. — ¿Vas a celebrar? ¿Vas a joder? se lo que hagas que te traten como la dama que eres- dijo todas las cosas para asegurarse de irritar sus nervios. Asi que Kurt por evitar caer tan bajo como ella mejor se fue.

* * *

Se bañó, arrancando a Carla de su piel y mandándola al olvido, se vistió con los pantalones de Puck, no le daba la gana de ponerse su ropa, aunque habían terminado la misión y debía de sentirse satisfecho con los resultados estaba enojado, aunque no sabía él porque, fue al cuarto de Puck y tomó una de sus camisas, se la puso y se dio cuenta de que estaba nadando en esa cosa.

Él tomó el frente de la camisa de suave algodón y la metió dentro de los pantalones, acomodando el borde, pero aun asi se veía demasiado delicado con esa ropa tan grande. -¿Me estás evitando, Puck? ¿Temes que quiera una jodida de despedida y no quieres que los chicos se enteren?— dijo bufando las palabras. Dios, su corazón dolía. Kurt tomó un par de estúpidos calcetines. —Maldición. — Cerró los ojos por el reciente dolor. Luchó contra la verdad, excepto que ahora sabía que había luchado. Él estaba enamorado de Noah.

—Soy tímido — Puck dijo, tranquilamente. Kurt vio alrededor, sorprendido. Noah estaba de regreso. _**¿Pero qué tenía que ver que fuera tímido con su actual situación?**_

—Soy tímido — Puck empezó de nuevo, entonces se detuvo. — Alrededor de _**ti**_… Tú haces más difícil para mí pensar bien.

Kurt se enfrentó a él, dándole su completa atención a Puck. Esperando para oír lo que él tenía que decir, porque si le salía con esa estupidez de que estaba confundido iba a tomar la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se la iba a partir en dos en medio de esa cabezota.

No puedo ir despacio… Te toco y no quiero dejar de tocarte. — Noah alejó la mirada un momento, sus ojos atormentados. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, caminó hacia Kurt.

Pensé que querías mujeres y que por eso al verme tan femenino te confundiste — dijo Kurt, pensando en las tres mujeres con las que Puck estuvo coqueteando esa tarde.

—La mujer que quiero…No es ella sino un él y tiene bolas — Puck dijo sonriendo. — Y la mayoría de las veces, él no usa vestidos… Le encanta estar metido en mis pantalones y sin camisa… Si de mí dependiera… él no usaría nada.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kurt y le susurraba en el oído.

Una jadeante risa escapó de Kurt. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Noah _**lo **_quería? ¿A él?

¿Sabes lo peligroso que eres para mí?— Puck preguntó acariciando la mejilla de Kurt, trazando su mandíbula antes de deslizar su mano por su suave cabello. — No en mi trabajo… Eso puede ser complicado, pero le pateare el trasero al primero que opine sobre nuestra relación y asunto resulto, me refiero a ti, no estoy seguro que pueda sobrevivir a la tentación de querer cogerte en toda superficie plana que encuentre o poder contenerme de no besarte cuando quiera, como quiera y en donde quiera.- dijo Puck con la voz ronca del deseo.

El pecho de Kurt dolía de las fuertes palpitaciones quedaba su corazón, pero quería más, quería oír que Noah dijera más. — ¿Vas a besarme? Porque como yo lo veo vas a besarme. Sabes eres un maldito porque tú puedes borrar mi memoria con uno de tus pucheros.

—Cállate — Puck murmuró contra los labios de Kurt.

—Callado, pero que conste que lo hago porque quiero mi beso no porque tú me mandas Neandertal- Puck cubrió la boca de Kurt con la suya. La sostuvo en una dulce presión por un momento antes de liberarla y permitir algo de espacio entre ellos de nuevo.

Puck había hablado de manera civilizada más esa noche que lo que había hecho en toda la misión completa. Y Kurt no quería que se detuviera. Las palabras tenían mucho peso para el futuro de Kurt. El futuro de ambos, esperanzadoramente.

Estoy fácilmente enamorado de ti.- dijo Puck i nterrumpiendo el beso -Dices lo que piensas y te importa una maldita cosa quien lo oiga… Eres una perra cuando quieres… Pero eres dulce y atento cuando no quieres… Eres sexy incluso usando una ridícula bata de flores con tu pene asomándose… tú me enciendes sin intentarlo… Que no cocines me importa un bledo, yo soy chef y me encanta cocinar pero me encanta más verte comer… Dios comes y disfrutas mi comida como si tuvieras un orgasmo… El día que te cocine perdí la cabeza con lujuria hasta que tuve problemas para hablar… No temes ir detrás de lo que quieres… Tú me besaste y sentí como si estuviera en el único lugar en el que quería estar, pero aun así no podía acercarme lo suficiente. Me dejabas suponiendo cosas que no era, queriendo más de ti, deseando estar al lado tuyo.

—Puck — Kurt gimió, sin habla, excitado más allá de la razón.

Noah lo silenció sacudiendo la cabeza. —Nunca iría tras de ti… Eres peligroso para mi porque en solo dos días que pasé contigo ya sabía que cualquier chico que conociera lo mediría con lo que siento por ti ahora y no seria justo— se apartó .— Necesito alejarme, Kurt, porque no puedo decirte no y no soy lo suficientemente objetivo para pensar que esto es solo te funciona si es escondido.

—¿Alejarte? ¿Y de donde rayos sacaste la idea de escondernos?— Kurt preguntó, incrédulo

De ti… tu me lo dijiste esa noche… A partir de ahí comprendi que tu lo que quieres es algo a puertas cerradas y lo que yo quiero es mucho más duradero que toda una noche jodiendo tu apretado culo… No creo que estés listo para eso… Yo quiero una relación seria que pueda formalizarse en un futuro cercano.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que crees que quiero? Muero porque ilumines el tema — Kurt le retó enojado mientras se separaba de él.

Hablas mucho acerca de mí… pero a ti parece gustarte lo visual.- Dijo Noah seguro de sí mismo.

¿La carne?— Kurt preguntó perplejo. — ¿Todo lo que quiero es un cuerpo caliente para que se hunda en mí? Supongo que tienes que aprender algunas cosas acerca de mí. Porque aunque no lo creas yo sé cosas de ti sin que me las hayas dicho.

Puck cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. – Esa es una clásica postura de desafío de tuya. Que usas cuando no estas conforme con lo que te dicen ¿Ves?- Kurt sabía _**eso**_ —Estoy enamorado de ti… retrasado mental… incluso si tu mamá hizo que crecieras con hormonas de crecimiento y eso te atrofiara el cerebro — Kurt dijo sonriendo. - Dices mucho para un tipo que no dice mucho… Tu lenguaje corporal marca bien los puntos, llena los espacios que tu discurso deja en blanco… Incluso un medio-imbécil detective puede ver eso… Estabas contando con que el novato se perdiera los detalles… No hay posibilidad.- respondio este con tono de yo lo se todo.

La expresión de Noah se suavizó. —¿Cómo?- dijo anonadado

—¿Me dejarás continuar con el mismo tono?— Kurt preguntó.

—Estoy escuchando.- dijo ansioso por respuesta.

—Eres lo suficientemente duro para lanzarme contra la pared sin esfuerzo pero bastante delicado para preocuparte por mi integridad física o de que salga lastimado… muy sorprendente que prefieras agregarle jarabe de chocolate al café y bastante gentil para provocarme con besos… Te importó cuando creíste que me habías lastimado — dijo Kurt levantando sus muñecas. — rayos, incluso trataste de besarme más y mejor... Tienes grandes habilidades de chef, las aprendiste de tu papá, pero no eres un snob que ve por debajo de su nariz a los otros que no pueden hacer eso…te insulte y casi humille la primera vez que llegaste tarde en la noche y a pesar de todo y mi mal trato viraste la situación y lo resolviste con humor… Te comiste la basura que cocine sin quejarte e inclusive la alabaste… eso me dice que eres un hombre agradecido y que ve el vaso medio lleno y no medio vacío… Tu investigación fue impecable, tu trabajo también y aunque te hice la vida imposible lo mantuviste cada cosa guardada en tu pecho… Algunas veces demasiado guardada… Eres un amante apasionado y demandante…Generoso y compasivo y sé que caíste enamorado a mis pies.- dijo con su tono arrogante pero sin malicia.

¿Qué hay de tu problema con lo público?- Puck gruñó.

¡ Que si tengo que besarte delante de la oficina completa en medio de una reunión para demostrarte que me vale lo que los demás digan…Lo hare con lengua!- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Puck sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez se estaba enajenando por la excitación mientras en su pantalón había una carpa a causa de su erección cosa que Kurt noto —Tu culpa,— dijo a través de una temblorosa respiración .— Eres una jodida tentación.

—No la suficiente tentación para hacer que lo digas — Kurt dijo.

¿Decir qué?— Puck soltó el aliento, claramente complacido con la deducción de Kurt. Una lenta sexy sonrisa se formó en sus labios.— Eres inteligente, atrevido, sexy y caliente como el infierno. Incluso tu incesante charla me enciende.

— ¿Y?

Puck lo interrumpió capturando el labio inferior de Kurt entre los suyos. —También te amo y estoy feliz de que seas mi novio ahora ¿Vas a callarte para que pueda besarte?- dijo puck en tono neutro.

Callado.- respondio Kurt mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Puck y se besaban apasionadamente

**Fin**

* * *

_Que les parecio...Si el malo maloso era Jacob Ben Israel... es que me cuadro con el personaje con lo pervertido que es..._

_Si les gusto ya saben que hacer y si quieren prologo tambien saben que hacer._

_Gracias a los que siempren siguieron esta historias por su apoyo y sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_de ahora en mas me voy a dedicar a Deseo, asi que no se la pierdan._

_XOXO!_


	8. epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**Título:** Amor encubierto

**Summary**: El agente Federal y el detective encubierto Noah ¨Puck¨ Puckerman, tendran que trabajar en una mision de incognitos para detener a una red de narcotraficantes, solo se les complicara un poco cuando tengan que hacerse pasar por esposos y peor aun cuando Kurt tenga que disfrazarse de mujer.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todo este es el epilogo que les prometí.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Con los datos obtenidos a través de Quinn, Brittany, Marley y Jacob, al día siguiente en la biblioteca pública se llevó acabo la última parte de la operación, donde colocaron micrófonos y cámaras en la habitación donde se reunían las ¨amas de casa¨, cuando se obtuvieron las pruebas suficientes, entraron en acción el equipo especial táctico dirigido por Santana y fueron detenidas en total 8 amas de casa y 3 profesoras de la escuela pública del sector.

Muchas de estas mujeres al verse acorraladas decidieron testificar y dar datos de a quienes se les vendían dicha mercancía y cuáles eran los puntos de contacto. Con esto se produjo un duro golpe al narcotráfico, durante los siguientes 6 meses se produjeron redadas múltiples en diferentes partes del país, cayendo grandes cabezas en el proceso e iniciando una nueva reforma para evitar que esto ocurra de nuevo.

Cuando estuvieron todos ya en la cárcel, con los cargos establecidos, se procedió a juicio, con las evidencias encontradas y que la mayoría se declaró culpable para evitar sentencias mucho mayores el proceso judicial fue rápido, la prensa estaba en su salsa con este acontecimiento y muchas de las figuras que cayeron eran partes de familias acaudaladas y prestigiadas por lo cual su imagen se vieron afectadas por este escándalo.

* * *

**Jacob Ben Israel**

Era socio mayoritario de una compañía que producía paneles solares a gran escala y se encargaban de hacer para el estado proyectos de ahorro de energía, al descubrirse su hobbie de narco se hizo una investigación a fondo en la compañía lo cual dio como resultados que este estaba lavando dinero en la compañía desde hace años lo cual fue un duro golpe para los accionistas y los empleados, ya que al descubrirse la doble contabilidad se establecio que la compañía había sido desfalcada y estaba en la quiebra.

Ante lo cual acusaron a este de malversación de fondos, abuso de confianza, lavado de activos, narcotráfico y acoso sexual a varias mujeres que laboraban en la compañía que rechazaron acostarse con este degenerado y fueron despedidas sin justificación ni compensación laboral.

Fue condenado a 40 años sin posibilidad de libertad condicional por narco trafico más otra pena de 35 años consecutiva sin derecho a libertad condicional por abuso y acoso sexual con agravante a varias mujeres en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Se encontraron cuentas de banco creadas por este las cuales la mitad fueron confiscadas por el fisco para compensar los daños ocasionados causados por este, la otra mitad se la llevo su esposa al ganar el divorcio luego de enterarse de las aventuras que tenía este con las demás mujeres del vecindario.

A la semana de cumplir su condena fue violado brutalmente por lo cual amerito cirugía reconstructiva y ser trasladado a una celda en solitario.

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce**

Se declaró culpable en el juicio por producción ilegal de drogas, no se le acuso de distribución debido a que de esto se encargaba Jacob, testifico y colaboro con la agente Santana López para detener y procesar a los involucrados en este caso.

La agente Santana López al interrogarla y ver que muchas de sus respuestas no tenían concordancia, procuro que el fiscal realizara un prueba de competencia mental antes de llevarla a juicio, dando como resultado incompetente por retraso mental leve, no obstante esto no la libero de los cargos pero hizo que la mandaran a un reclusorio para personas con mental mente incompetentes para que la rehabilitaran. Pugna una condena de 25 años con derecho a libertad condicional si cumple 15 años con buena conducta y cumple con trabajo comunitario. Santana López se ha vuelto su amiga y la está ayudando con el proceso de rehabilitación.

El esposo de Brittany, el sr. Arthy Abraham que estaba en casa bajo una fuerte depresión luego de un accidente de donde cayó del techo de la casa y quedo paralizado de la cintura para abajo hace 5 años reacciono con el duro golpe recibido acepta que parte de la culpa fue suya al no poder mantener a su esposa e hijos luego de su accidente y que ella solo trataba de ayudarlos, ayuda a su esposa con la rehabilitación, acepto ayuda para su depresión y está trabajando en la compañía que Jacob dejo en quiebra con sus nuevas ideas y aportes la compañía está saliendo a salido a flote. luego de 5 años bajo su administracion la empresa a crecido para generar sucursales alrededor del pais, esperan que con los nuevos proyectos puedan llegar hasta el extranjero.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**

No acepto declararse culpable ni quiso testificar en colaboración con el caso, luego de un proceso rápido se fue declarada culpable de producción de drogas ilícitas y narcotráfico, fue condenada a 40 años de prisión en una cárcel de máxima seguridad del estado, se encontraron pruebas suficientes para determinar que ella fue la cabecilla de la organización y que estaba siendo investigada en Londres por lo mismo. Mientras se debate su deportación hacia este país, está cumpliendo condena en la cárcel. Su esposo Samuel Evans fue exonerado de todos los cargos al confirmarse que este estaba trabajando en Alaska como supervisor de una compañía de exportaciones pesqueras y el poco contacto que tenía con su esposa era por visitas programadas 2 veces al mes que ella realizaba. Dolido con su engaño pidió el divorcio y la custodia total de su hija Beth sin derecho a visitas hasta que la menor cumpla 18 años y decida conocerla por su propia cuenta, la cual se le fue concedida.

En el trascurso de la investigación y el proceso legal conoció a la fiscal del caso Mercedes Jones, con la cual compartió una hermosa amistad hasta que termino el juicio y decidió declararse su amor, solo duraron 1 año como novios ya que la distancia los afectaba, así que Sam decidió dejar su trabajo en Canadá y mudarse a Nueva york con su futura esposa la concejal Mercedes Jones. Ahora es gerente de una sucursal de Sunpanel tech sucursal de la compañía que administra Arthy.

Cumplieron 5 años de casados y están criando a Beth y esperan un hijo para el próximo verano.

Quinn acepto la realidad de sus hechos y como estos destrozaron su vida, con la ayuda de Joe Hart un joven que se encargaba de llevar la palabra, ayudo a Quinn arrepentirse de sus malos actos, a pedir perdón a todos los que lastimo y a recuperarse como persona. Quinn se convirtió a la religión católica, en lo que estuvo presa se dedicó a estudiar administración de empresas y contabilidad para romper con el circulo vicioso como la criaron en su familia que las mujeres solo son para estar en la casa, decidió que si quería salir en un futuro cercano y no morir en la cárcel, negociaría con la interpol la reducción de su cadena a cambio de información para dar el mismo golpe en Londres.

Se graduara con honores el próximo verano y Sam accedió a permitirle ver a Beth mientras tenga buen comportamiento, ayude a la nueva esposa de Sam con el caso y cumpla con su sentencia.

* * *

**Marley Rose**

Se declaró culpable e hizo lo mismo que Brittany, está enfrentado su condena de 15 años y está bajo tratamiento psicológico por desórdenes alimenticios, alcoholismo y trauma por abuso sexual, su esposo enfrenta la mismo problema debido a que él fue el que la introdujo en todo esto y la obligo a acostarse con Jacob por lo cual está pagando una pena más larga. Gracias a su terapeuta Jake Puckerman y su madre está saliendo a delante, sus hijos están bajo custodia legal de su madre y si cumple con 10 años de buena conducta podrá salir libre.

* * *

**Profesoras de la primaria del estado**

Fueron halladas culpables por distribución de drogas a menores de edad, malversación de fondos escolares y del estado, corrupción de menores y abuso infantil cumplen una larga pena sin derecho a libertad condicional. Al salir a la luz estos hechos la escuela fue requisada y se realizó una investigación en la cual el director Figgings fue enviado a la cárcel por complicidad e encubrimiento, ante esto la consejera escolar Emma Pittsburry tomo el puesto de directora realizando una excelente labor. En el proceso conoció a William schuster encargado de la investigación y llevan una relación larga de novios, el proximo verano Will se le propondra a Emma.

* * *

**Amas de casas**

Fueron procesadas y halladas culpables pagando diferentes penas, muchos de los esposos apoyaron su causa debido a que la crisis los hizo perder trabajos, seguros de salud, la vida que les daban a sus hijos y casi sus casas, otros pidieron divorcios y se mudaron con los hijos a lugares donde no puediran involucrarlos con los hechos.

* * *

**Sugar Motta**

Fue ascendida de puesto y trabaja ahora con el equipo táctico, en un esfuerzo en colaboración con la interpol conoció a Rory Flanagan un agente irlandés que se hizo pasar por adolescente y hasta ella la engaño, muy carismático llego al corazón de nuestra dulce Sugar y la conquisto, se casaron 6 meses después de conocerse, ante lo cual toda la oficina aposto a que no durarían más de 1 año, perdieron todos menos Kurt que dijo que al ser ambos tan raros raros eran el complemento perfecto el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel y Noah Puckerman**

Mantuvieron su relación sin decirle a nadie por los primeros seis meses, debido a como se estaba llevando el caso luego que finalizaron Kurt realizo tres misiones más encubierto junto con Noah las cuales terminaron exitosamente a pesar de los altos y bajos de la pareja, los cuales se aprendieron a conocer como la palma de su mano. No fueron pocas las peleas pero si muchas las reconciliaciones.

su relación era un secreto a voces debido a que primero Mike compañero de Noah en varias misiones los encontró en el cuarto de copiado haciendo el misionero, cabe decir que Mike prometió no decir nada sobre el hecho, Segundo los encontró Finn Hudson compañero de trabajo de Kurt en el gimnasio pensó que estaban practicando luchas hasta que de cerca comprobó que estaban haciendo el perrito, después de eso Finn aumento 5 kilos (porque ni muerto vuelve a ese lugar) y guardo el secreto, tercero un día de reunión en la sede central mientras preparaban el proyector para presentar el siguiente caso por accidente se conectó con la cámara de seguridad del siguiente salón donde se pudo ver en un ángulo muy diferente de Noah y de Puck, todo el mundo se quedó sin habla al ver semejante espectáculo apagaron las cámaras y en un acuerdo tácito todo el mundo guardo silencio hasta que el jefe de asuntos de seguridad en el extranjero, entro en la oficina de al lado confundiendo con la que se estaba haciendo la reunión y armo tremendo alboroto donde estaba a punto de matar a Puck, sorpresa de la vida el nuevo jefe de seguridad en el extranjero era nada más y nada menos que Burt Hummel padre de Kurt, que se armó se armó.

Cabe decir que ese día hubo dos personas en el área de urgencias en el hospital Burt por un pre infarto y Noah por una herida de bala accidental en su hombro (según Burt fue accidente porque él le apuntaba a la cabeza). Después de eso tuvieron que formalizar su relación pues según el Sr. Hummel ese imbécil tenía que hacerse responsable después de desflorar a su inocente palomita (si Burt se enterara que esa flor ya estaba bien marchita cuando Noah la encontró). Bueno el caso fue que Kurt se tuvo que casar más por complacer a su padre que por gusto y dejar de dar hacer actos impúdicos dentro de las instalaciones de la CIA (Cosa con la cual no cumplió, si hasta en el archivo los encontraron).

Todos pensaron que después de varios meses de casados dejarían esa pasión por el exhibicionismo pero esa idea murió luego de que cumplieran 5 años de casados y los encontraran en el mismo salón donde los encontró Burt la primera vez solo que ahora celebrando su aniversario.

Al final Kurt y Noah se establecieron en Nueva York están trabajando con la concejal Jones (la cual entablo una muy poco común amistad con Kurt) en un nuevo trabajo de investigación de casos que han sido cerrados sin ningún resultado, les va muy bien como equipo han resuelto más casos que nadie en tan solo 5 años, tienen un departamento con vista a central park y grandes y mullidos muebles (según Noah para estar más cómodos a la hora de hacerlo) con un muy buen gusto a la moda (según Kurt si lo van hacer lo van hacer con clase), tres espaciosas habitaciones una para ellos, una para las visitas y otra para la futuro bebe que una madre sustituta llamada Rachel Berry (chica con la cual Finn se ha quedado prendando está esperando que salga del embarazo para pedirle una cita formalmente) se ofreció a llevar en su vientre como madre de alquiler, él bebe vendrá el próximo mes y ellos se habían hecho a la idea de ser padre de un hermoso bebe ahora con el ultimo chequeo prenatal se están adaptando a la idea de ser padres de gemelos, una sorpresa como todo en su relación pero con la cual están ansiosos de vivir, mientras siguen haciendo el amor, donde sea, cuando sea y como sea eso si siempre con mucha pasión.

Fin

* * *

_Espero que fuera de su agrado, hasta la proxima..._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_XOXO!_


End file.
